Complete Silence
by Maybe89
Summary: Wird in Englisch unter dem Titel "Divided Soul" fortgesetzt. Will be continued in English, story title: "Divided Soul".
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I'm very grateful to get to know 40four here on this platform. Without her, I wouldn't be able to translate my originally german FF into english. So - thank you, thank you, thank you for your help with this!**

 **Because I've already uploaded 10 Chapters in german, I'm going to reload every chapter anew, with the english version on top, the german version following.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy my fanfiction and you have fun reading it. :)**

 **Greetings, May**

 **P.S.: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters and I certainly make no money with my story.**

* * *

 **COMPLETE SILENCE  
**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Precipitation, moisture, and her wandering thoughts…_

The young woman sighed quietly. The monotonous, soothing rattle of rain outside had put her into a sort of dormancy. Her eyes were unfocused, zoning into the world of mist through the large windows of her quarters. Her chin rested on her forearms, carefully supported on bent knees.

Wet, smooth hair framed her delicate face. She was daydreaming again. She had sold her body; countless times.  
To even waste more thoughts on it was a squander of precious time.

When she was young and her parents had died of an unknown illness, she'd been brought to an orphanage. The matron, an old, uptight woman, wasn't thrilled about it. At 13 years of age, Hitomi simply was too old to ever be incorporated into a new family. To make up for being such a burden, she had to help with all the daily chores in the orphanage, before she was taken away by a woman when she turned 15.

Hitomi clearly remembered the heavy perfume and the bouquet of flowers surrounding the woman. Her scent and the color of her extraordinary long, red hair had embedded itself in her senses.

Staring outside again, thick raindrops continued to rattle onto the balcony where small puddles were already beginning to form. Through the heavy rain curtains, she beheld the bell tower, which was chiming for the seventh time. It meant she had to head downstairs and get to work; again. Sighing heavily, she rose from her position.  
A few hours later, Hitomi was sitting at the bar in the reception area. Her first visitor had left a while ago. She was so tired of it. She was bored of men and being made to only do what pleased them.

On the other hand, she didn't have much else in life, and no chance to get away from here. The Red Madame, as everybody knew her in this milieu, provided room and board. In return, her girls were required to perform and do so without a single complaint.

If she had to be truthful, her life really wasn't as bad as it could be.

The young woman scanned the crowded room. When she spotted a new visitor which she hadn't ever seen in here before, she allowed herself to scrutinize him more closely. He was looking completely out of place amongst the other customers and she wondered why she hadn't noticed him sooner.  
His height was impressive and his age difficult to estimate.

Black, wild hair covered his head, framing a handsome face and even in the dim candlelight, his body looked well trained. Just when she was about to face the bar again, he turned his head in her direction. Rich, mahogany eyes caught hers for a moment.

Quickly, Hitomi swiveled around and reached for her glass, suppressing the strange feeling spreading in her body. Her friend, who was sitting next to her, noticed her reaction and smiled devilishly.

"Seems like we have a new one. Don't recall seeing him here before." Said the blonde beauty and looked towards the mysterious man again.

"Hm." Hitomi didn't dare look up and sipped her drink. "Men who come here are all the same." After uttering this judgment, Hitomi got up from the tall stool and was about to leave the bar, but she didn't get far.

Right in front of her, barricading the way, stood the very subject of their conversation, staring straight at her.  
Hitomi swallowed timidly, lifting her head. A practiced, mechanical smile immediately appeared on her beautiful lips as she placed her hand on his forearm.

"What brings you here tonight?" she asked seductively, desperately attempting to suppress the weird feeling tingling in her stomach when she looked into his eyes and noticed his full lips and the beard stubble on his face. He was still staring at her intently, a corner of his mouth now pulled upwards in a charming grin.

"I need information." His deep voice seemed to vibrate in her stomach and she tilted her head in amusement.  
"The Red Madame won't be thrilled if all I do with my mouth is talk ..." but before she got a chance to finish, the man pushed a small, heavy pouch into her hands.

"I believe she will be very happy with this. Can we talk somewhere private? "He interrupted her with determination.  
Hitomi moistened her lips when she weighed the coin purse in her hands. How much money was this? Perhaps, she could siphon some off before surrendering the bag to the Red Madame. Just thinking about the consequences made her sick. She held on to the bag tightly and motioned for the visitor to follow.

Her friend had observed the exchange with raised eyebrows and was, admittedly, almost a trifle jealous.  
"When you're done with your little conversation, I would be delighted to serve you in other regards, sweetheart!" She called laughing softly and tossed her blond mane about seductively.

Hitomi rolled her eyes inconspicuously and jingled the coin purse before handing it to the man posted in front of the Red Madame's office. After that, she motioned for the dark-haired stranger to follow her to a staircase which lead to the first floor of the building. Stopping at the second door on the left, she opened it slowly. As always, the scent of heavy perfume instantly wafted into her face.

The linens had already been replaced. However, she was beginning to doubt that her black-haired companion was interested in the usual services.

"Shall we?" She whispered and invited him in. After the visitor entered, she closed the door behind him and settled on the cushions. Hitomi gave him a small smile and patted the empty space next to her, but the newcomer simply shook his head.

"I'm not here for **that**. As I said before, I need information. I was told that you've been …employed here for a long time." He hesitated for a moment as if thinking about how to properly phrase everything. Hitomi's green eyes caught his, which caused him to swallow noticeably. She hadn't missed this reaction and reclined deeper into her pillow.

She was intrigued by this little game. A man like him was entirely new to her. To take pride in it would be bizarre, but she was one of the few ladies here who was clearly favored by the customers. Regardless, this man seemed to be unmoved by her appearance.

"Indeed, I've been…employed… here for several years." She eyed him from under thick lashes. "Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable over here with me? I won't bite unless you want me to of course."  
Her melodic laughter reverberated in his ears. When he simply ignored her words, she sighed. "Fine, what do you want to know?" she finally asked, eyeing him with suspicion.

"I'm looking for a man. He's of great importance but has been difficult to locate for a long time now. Since I've been following all leads without success, this place seems to be my last chance."  
Lowering his gaze, the black-haired visitor focused on the velvet carpet under his feet.

The strong odor of heavy perfume wafting around the entire room was beginning to delude his senses, making him feel progressively more uncomfortable. His whole body tingled in unease, causing the need to wipe his sweaty hands on the fabric of his pants.

The intensity in his counterpart's green eyes made it no easier. God knows it had been tough for him to ignore what a stunning creature laid so invitingly in the sheets before him. Long ago, he had sworn to never give in to the temptations of such a woman and he had no intention of breaking this pledge now. However, before he came to this building tonight, he hadn't known what, or rather who awaited him here.

Hitomi sighed, studied him for a moment, and got off the bed. Light-footed, she approached him and placed her hand on his chest. While she spoke, she ran her fingertips up and down his chest.

"You know quite well that we can't reveal the names of our customers. That's why the men come here. They can do as they please and remain anonymous. " She placed a particular emphasis on the word 'anonymous' and looked at him through those thick eyelashes again.

After that, she let go of him, went to a small table and poured red wine from a crystal decanter into two glasses.  
"Here, have a drink," she said and handed him one of the glasses. "Maybe it will help you calm down. I can see how tense you are. "

His dark eyes bore into hers but she couldn't discern the look in them. It caused a small shiver to travel down her spine. He had been intriguing from the moment he'd looked at her at the bar and, truly, it was beginning to annoy her that he didn't show any interest in her at all. She sipped some of the wine and leaned her hip against the door frame beside him. He still made no move to sit down.

"I have not seen this man in a long time, but if he still looks as I remember, he is very tall. His hair is silver and could be long; his eyes are a rusty red color. Have you seen someone who matches this description? "He finally asked after taking a gulp from his glass as well. He noticed that the woman briefly considered the question before averting her gaze.

"If I give you an answer, what's in it for me?" she finally asked, placing the empty glass back on the table.  
"I've already given you enough money, "he replied, slightly startled. What was she thinking? There had easily been a week's work worth of coin in the purse.

"I have no use for money. It all belongs to the Red Madame." With a sly glance, she moved back to him. "I just earn the pleasure," she looked deep into his eyes and traced her fingers down the length of his arm, "by entertaining our customers. So if you want information, you have to offer me something other than money." Her hand wandered from his arm to his torso and came to rest near the hem of his pants, fingers tracing back and forth across the hem lazily. "A bit of your time would be nice. Of course, you can always try to ask one of my associates downstairs the same question instead."

Hitomi really couldn't explain why she was making it so difficult for him; why she was still trying to seduce him. It wasn't that she enjoyed her job, but this man somehow captivated her.

For the first time in her life, she felt something like true desire and it happened to be directed towards a man who completely refused her advances.

While she pondered this, he simply stared at her. He truly hadn't expected such a reaction. Did she really know his brother? Had he actually been here? He hadn't dared to consider it possible anymore. Not after spending the last ten years chasing any and every odd hint in vain. None had ever proven to be useful. Would he finally find an answer to his question here? Should he perhaps give in to her seduction in the hopes of loosening her tongue? He swallowed again, heavily, his eyes resting on her sensual lips. He then shook his head.  
"I can't... I swore to never exploit a woman in such a way. "

Hitomi simply stared at him, entirely taken aback. Her green eyes widened when she listened to his words and she had a hard time believing him.  
"You really are something else," she whispered finally, "someone like you has never happened to me before."  
Again, she approached him; his gaze following her footsteps and swaying hips intently. She focused on his face again, but he averted his eyes and took another sip of wine.

Hitomi felt so lost all of a sudden. It was as if the solid ground had disappeared from under her feet. For a long time, she had given up on men completely, assuming that they were all the same anyway. It had caused her to lose true interest altogether, until tonight.

When she had been younger, she always hoped to someday meet a man who was different, here in this very house. To meet a man who was unlike those who solely sought to satisfy their desires through her.  
In this very moment, she was forced to realize that this very man, the man she had ceased to believe even existed, was standing in front of her. She struggled to regain her composure. She did indeed know about the man he was asking about. He had frequently visited the Red Madame herself, but now rarely called upon her anymore. She had never thought to question who he was.

His appearance had frightened her. It was his ice-cold expression and eyes that chilled her to the bone. Lost in thought, she turned away from her visitor and sank back into the cushions, every seductive intention finally abandoned.

"I have seen the man you're looking for," Hitomi finally replied. Her big, green eyes were reflecting the sincerity of her statement.

* * *

 **German - Kapitel 1**

Regentropfen. Nässe. Und ihre Gedanken.

Die junge Frau seufze leise. Das eintönige, beruhigende Prasseln des Regens versetzte sie in eine Art Schlummerzustand. Ihre Augen blickten verloren in die nebelverschleierte Welt vor dem hohen, großen Fenster ihrer Dachwohnung. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf ihren Unterarmen, die sie auf ihre angezogenen Knie gestützt hatte. Nasses, glattes Haar umrahmte ihr schmales Gesicht. Sie dachte nach. Sie hatte ihren Körper verkauft, schon unzählige Male. Darüber nachzudenken, war reine Zeitverschwendung.

Als sie klein war und ihre Eltern an einer Krankheit starben, wurde sie an das Kinderhaus übergeben. Die Leiterin des Kinderhauses meinte es jedoch nicht besonders gut mit ihr, da sie mit ihren damals 13 Jahren eigentlich schon zu alt war, um jemals in eine Familie aufgenommen zu werden. Nach weiteren zwei Jahren, in denen sie im Kinderhaus als eine der ältesten bei den täglichen Arbeiten geholfen hatte, wurde sie jedoch von einer Dame erinnerte sich noch genau an das blumige, schwere Parfüm und ihre langen, roten Haare.

Sie hob ihren Kopf und lehnte ihn an den Mauerverschlag an ihrem Fenster. Wieder sah sie hinaus. Monoton plätscherten die Wassertropfen auf ihren Balkon, auf dem sich schon kleine Pfützen bildeten. Durch den Regen erkannte sie den Glockenturm, der gerade zum siebten Mal schlug. Sie erhob sich und seufzte. Sie musste zur Arbeit. Wieder einmal.

Ein paar Stunden später saß sie an der Bar im Empfangsbereich, ihr erster Besucher war bereits gegangen. Im Grunde war sie es leid, den Männern zu Willen sein zu müssen. Andererseits, hatte sie nichts in ihrem Leben und keine Vorstellung davon, wie sie ohne Geld jemals von hier wegkommen sollte. Die rote Dame, wie alle das Oberhaupt dieser Einrichtung nannten, spendierte ihr für ihre Dienste ein Dach über den Kopf und zu essen.

Eigentlich ging es ihr sogar den Umständen entsprechend gut, wenn man von ihrer Arbeit absah. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum gleiten und blieb an einem neuen Besucher hängen, der ihr bis jetzt noch nie begegnet war. Sein ganzes Auftreten wirkte hier sehr fehl am Platz und sie wunderte sich, warum er ihr bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen war. Er war groß, sein Alter war schwer abzuschätzen.

Schwarze, wilde Haare umrahmten seinen Kopf, sein Körper sah im fahlen Kerzenlicht des Raums sehr durchtrainiert aus. Gerade als sie sich wieder abwenden wollte, drehte er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Seine mahagonifarbenen Augen nahmen sie einen kurzen Augenblick gefangen. Schnell wandte sie sich ab und griff nach ihrem Glas, um das komische Gefühl in ihrem Körper zurückzudrängen. Ihre Freundin, die neben ihr saß, hatte das Schauspiel am Rande mitbekommen und lächelte. „Scheinbar haben wir einen Neuzugang. Ich habe ihn hier jedenfalls noch nicht gesehen.", meinte die blonde Schönheit und sah noch einmal in die Richtung des Mannes.

„Hm." Hitomi wagte es nicht, aufzusehen und nippte wieder an ihrem Glas. „Wenn sie hierher kommen, sind sie doch alle gleich." Mit diesem Urteil stand sie auf und wollte die Bar verlassen, doch als sie sich umdrehte, kam sie nicht weit. Direkt vor ihr stand das Objekt ihrer Unterhaltung und starrte auf sie herunter. Hitomi schluckte kaum merklich und hob ihren Kopf.

Automatisch stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm. „Was führt dich hierher?", fragte sie in neckischem Ton und verdrängte das unruhige Gefühl in ihrem Bauch, als sie in seine Augen blickte und auf dem Weg dorthin die kurzen, schwarzen Bartstoppeln und seine vollen Lippen bemerkte.

Er sah auf sie herab, ein Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben. „Informationen." Seine tiefe Stimme vibrierte in ihrem Bauch und sie legte ihren Kopf schief. „Die rote Dame wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn ich meine wertvolle Zeit mit reden ver…", doch bevor sie ausreden konnte, legte er ihr einen gut gefüllten Beutel in die Hand. „Ich glaube, damit sollte sie sehr zufrieden sein. Können wir irgendwo ungestört reden?", unterbrach er sie bestimmt.

Hitomi leckte sich über die Lippen. Wie viel Geld mochte darin sein? Eventuell könnte sie sich etwas auf Seite schaffen, bevor sie den Beutel der roten Dame übergab. Doch allein bei dem Gedanken an die Konsequenzen wurde ihr schlecht. Schnell umfasste sie den Beutel und bedeutete dem Besucher mit einem Wink, ihr zu folgen. Ihre Freundin beobachtete die Szene mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und war fast ein wenig neidisch. „Wenn ihr mit dem Reden fertig seid stehe ich dir sehr gern zur Verfügung, Hübscher!", rief sie leise lachend hinterher und warf ihre blonde Mähne zurück.

Hitomi verdrehte unbemerkt die Augen und ließ das Geld im Beutel klimpern, bevor sie es dem Mann gab, der vor dem Büro der roten Dame stand. Weiter ging es zu einer Treppe, die in den ersten Stock des Gebäudes führte. An der zweiten Tür links blieb sie stehen und öffnete sie. Wie gewohnt empfing sie der Duft von schwerem Parfüm. Schnell warf sie einen Blick auf die Polster, die frisch gerichtet worden waren. Allerdings bezweifelte sie es langsam, dass ihr schwarzhaariger Begleiter daran wirklich Interesse hatte. "Darf ich bitten?", fragte sie und winkte ihn herein.

Als der Mann eingetreten war, schloss sie die Tür hinter ihm und ließ sich auf den Polstern nieder. Hitomi schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln und klopfte auf den leeren Platz neben sich. Doch der Neuzugang blieb stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht wegen eurer Dienste hier. Wie ich unten bereits gesagt habe, benötige ich Informationen. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Ihr schon lange hier… beschäftigt seid." Er zögerte kurz, als müsste er überlegen, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte. Ihre grünen Augen fesselten seinen Blick und er schluckte merklich.

Hitomi war dies nicht entgangen, sie rekelte sich ein wenig auf ihren Kissen. Dieses Spiel gefiel ihr – so ein Mann war ihr in den letzten Jahren tatsächlich noch nicht untergekommen. Sie war nicht stolz darauf, aber sie war eine der wenigen Damen hier, die die Kunden deutlich bevorzugten. Doch dieser Schwarzhaarige zeigte sich scheinbar unbeeindruckt von ihrer Gestalt. „Tatsächlich bin ich schon einige Jahre hier… beschäftigt." Sie beäugte ihn unter schweren Lidern. „Möchtest du dich wirklich nicht zu mir setzen? Ich beiße auch nicht, wenn du das nicht möchtest."

Ihr leises Lachen erklang in seinen Ohren. Als er weiterhin stehen blieb und ihren Worten keinerlei Beachtung schenkte, seufzte sie. „Also, was möchtest du von mir wissen?", fragte sie schließlich und beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

„Ich suche einen Mann. Er ist von großer Bedeutung, aber seit langer Zeit verschwunden. Da ich mittlerweile sämtlichen Hinweisen ohne Erfolg nachgegangen bin, ist dies nun mein letzter Anhaltspunkt."

Der schwarzhaarige Besucher senkte den Blick und starrte auf den Samtteppich zu seinen Füßen. Das schwere Parfüm umnebelte seine Sinne, versetzte ihn immer mehr in Unwohlsein. Sein Körper kribbelte, unruhig wischte er seine feuchten Hände an seiner Hose ab. Ein intensiver Blick aus diesen grünen Augen von seinem Gegenüber machte es ihm nicht leichter.

Ihm war weiß Gott nicht entgangen, was für eine Frau da vor ihm auf den einladenden Polstern lag. Doch er hatte sich vor langer Zeit geschworen, niemals einer solchen Frau nachzugeben und er hatte nicht vor, seinen Schwur zu brechen. Als er heute Abend allerdings in dieses Gebäude kam, hatte er auch nicht gewusst, was – oder besser gesagt wer – ihn hier erwartete. Hitomi seufzte und begutachtete ihn und stand schließlich auf. Leichtfüßig ging sie zu ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. Als sie sprach, lief sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen an seiner Brust auf und ab.

„Du weißt sicher, dass ich keine Namen von Kunden preisgeben darf. Deshalb kommen die Männer hierher – sie bleiben anonym, bei dem was sie hier tun." Sie betonte das Wort „anonym" besonders und sah ihn dabei durch dichte Wimpern hindurch an. Dann ließ sie von ihm ab, trat an ein kleines Tischchen und goss aus einer gläsernen Karaffe roten Wein in zwei bereitstehende Gläser.

„Hier, trink das.", sprach sie und drückte ihm eines davon in die Hand. „Vielleicht fällt es dir hier dann ein wenig leichter. Ich sehe doch, dass du angespannt bist." Seine Augen sahen sie an – den Blick darin konnte sie nicht deuten. Allerdings lief ihr ein kleiner Schauer über den Rücken. Er faszinierte sie schon seit dem ersten Augenblick, als er sie an der Bar angesehen hatte und es ärgerte sie fast ein wenig, dass er scheinbar überhaupt kein Interesse an ihr hatte.

Sie trank einen Schluck Wein und lehnte sich mit ihrer Hüfte an den Türrahmen neben ihm. Noch immer machte er keine Anstalten, sich zu setzen. „Ich hab diesen Mann seit langer Zeit nicht gesehen, aber sollte er noch so aussehen wie damals, ist er sehr groß. Seine Haare waren silbern und lang, seine Augen rostrot. Habt Ihr so jemanden hier schon einmal gesehen?", fragte er schließlich, nachdem er ebenfalls einen Schluck aus seinem Glas genommen hatte. Er bemerkte, dass die Frau vor ihm kurz überlegte. Sie neigte den Kopf. „Wenn ich dir antworte, was habe ich davon?"Sie stellte das geleerte Glas wieder auf den Tisch.

„Ich habe Euch bereits den Beutel voll Münzen in die Hand gedrückt", erwiderte er leicht erschrocken. Was maßte sie sich an? Darin befanden sich vermutlich mehr Münzen, als manche Woche einbrachte.

„Münzen bringen mir nichts. Ich habe nichts von ihnen – das Geld gehört allein der roten Dame." Mit einem Augenaufschlag bewegte sie sich wieder auf ihn zu. „Ich habe nur das Vergnügen," sie sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen und strich mit ihren Fingern an seinem Arm entlang, „mich mit ihren Besuchern zu amüsieren – oder auch nicht." Ihr Blick verhärtete sich. „Wenn du also Informationen haben möchtest, musst du mir schon etwas bieten. Oder du versuchst es bei einer anderen Dame unseres Hauses."

Genau genommen wusste sie nicht, was sie hier eigentlich tat. Es ist nicht so, dass sie ihre Arbeit mochte. Doch irgendetwas an diesem Mann ließ sie nicht los. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem bisherigen Leben verspürte sie so etwas wie Begehren und gerade dieser Mann blockte sie ab. Während sie ihren Gedanken nachhing, starrte er sie an.

Mit so einer Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet – kannte sie vermutlich wirklich seinen Bruder? War er wirklich hier gewesen? Er hatte es nicht gewagt, daran zu glauben. Nicht, nachdem er die letzten zehn Jahre damit verbrachte, jedem noch so abwegigen Hinweis zu folgen. Und keiner erwies sich als nützlich. Ausgerechnet hier sollte er eine Antwort auf seine Frage finden? Sollte er ihrem Werben nachgeben?

Er schluckte abermals, sein Blick fiel auf ihre sinnlichen Lippen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann Euch nicht geben, nach was Ihr verlangt. Ich habe mir geschworen, eine Frau niemals auf solche Weise auszunutzen." Beinahe erschrocken sah sie ihn an. Ihre grünen Augen weiteten sich, als sie seine Worte hörte und sie konnte es nicht glauben.

„Du bist wirklich eine Ausnahme", flüsterte sie schließlich, „so etwas ist mir in den letzten Jahren noch nicht passiert." Wiederum ging sie auf ihn zu, seine Augen musterten ihre wiegenden Schritte und den Schwung ihrer Hüften.

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, doch er wandte den Blick ab und trank noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Hitomi fühlte sich leer. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Lange schon hatte sie alle Männer unter einen Teppich gekehrt, in der Annahme, dass sie sowieso alle gleich waren. Ihr Interesse war gänzlich verloren gegangen.

Ganz am Anfang hatte sie als Mädchen darauf gehofft, dass sie wie in einem Märchen hier in diesem Haus irgendwann einem Mann begegnen würde, der anders war. Anders als diejenigen, die ihre Lust an ihr stillten und denen sie gefügig sein musste. Und jetzt musste sie feststellen, dass dieser Mann hier vor ihr stand. Sie rang um Fassung.

Denn sie kannte den Mann, nach dem er fragte. Er verkehrte häufiger mit der roten Dame, allerdings ließen seine Besuche in letzter Zeit nach. Sie hatte sich nie gefragt, wer er war. Seine Erscheinung hatte ihr Angst gemacht, denn seine Blicke waren immer kalt und wie aus Stein.

Sie wandte sich gedankenverloren von ihrem Besucher ab und setzte sich wieder auf die Polster, allerdings verzichtete sie dabei auf jegliche körperliche Avancen. „Ich  
habe den Mann gesehen, den du suchst.", erwiderte sie schließlich und sah ihn mit ihren grünen Augen an.


	2. Chapter 2

Sie saß auf dem Polster, ihr Blick glitt über den schwarzhaarigen Besucher hinweg. Deutlich spürte sie seine Anspannung und fragte sich, was er wohl mit dem Gesuchten zu tun hatte. Schließlich blieb sie an seinen dunklen Augen hängen und fuhr fort: „Er kam eine Zeit lang recht regelmäßig hierher. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, warum. Die rote Dame redet nicht mit uns über die Kunden, die vorrangig mit ihr verkehren und gestattet kaum Nachfragen. Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass seine Besuche in den letzten Monaten nur noch sporadisch waren. Die Chance ihn zu treffen, ist im Moment also eher gering." Sein Blick spiegelte erst seine Hoffnung, dann seine Niedergeschlagenheit wider.

„Vermutlich werde ich ihn nie finden.", murmelte er in sich hinein und setzte sich schließlich doch auf den Sessel neben dem Tisch. Sein Kopf lag in seinen Händen, die Ellbogen auf seine Knie gestützt. So verweilte er eine zeitlang, ohne etwas zu sagen. Hitomi wusste nicht, was sie zu ihm sagen wollte – dabei spürte sie, dass sie ihm eigentlich gerne helfen möchte. Sie war gerade dabei aufzustehen und zu ihm zu gehen, da vernahm sie aus dem unteren Stock Tumult.

Verwirrt lief sie zur Tür, auch ihr Besucher hob alarmiert den Kopf. Doch bevor sie die Tür auch nur ansatzweise öffnen konnte, wurde sie von außen aufgestoßen.

„Hitomi! Schnell, wir müssen uns verstecken!", rief ihre blonde Freundin, die hereingestürmt kam. „Warum? Mina, was ist da unten los?" Ihre grünen Augen irrten von ihrer Freundin zum Besucher, der rasch aufgestanden war und sich nun ebenfalls neben ihr befand. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber unten stehen Soldaten im Empfangsbereich und verhören unsere Kunden. Sie suchen… nach jemandem." Ihr Blick hielt inne, als sie den neuen Besucher genauer musterte. „Und ich glaube ich weiß, wen." Hitomi stockte.

Irritiert sah sie in seine Richtung und musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, wie er in seinen Stiefel griff und einen Dolch hervorzog. „Ich würde Euch raten, nicht zu schreien." Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre, sie hörte, wie Mina nach Luft schnappte und an ihrer Hand zog. „Was hast du vor?", zischte sie ihn an und zerrte Mina schützend hinter sich. Nicht einen Sekunde glaubte sie daran, dass der Dolch ihr galt. „Wenn sie euch beide mit mir sehen, werden sie nicht zögern, euch mitzunehmen. Ich kann gut auf mich aufpassen, aber ihr?" Sein Blick huschte immer wieder zur Tür, er lauschte auf den Lärm, der mittlerweile herauf drang und immer lauter wurde. „Du brauchst deinen Dolch nicht.", erwiderte sie und zog Mina in eine Zimmerecke, in der ein dunkler Schrank stand, den der Schwarzhaarige zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Er beobachtete, wie sie die Tür des Schranks öffnete und am Boden entlangfuhr, bevor sie einen versteckten Mechanismus betätigte. Erstaunt hob er die Augenbrauen, als sich die Rückseite des Schranks nach links in die Wand verschob und ein schmaler Gang zwischen Schrank und der Außenmauer des Gebäudes zum Vorschein kam. "Hier, Mina, geh rein und nach unten in den Keller. Du auch.", sagte sie dann an ihren Besucher gewandt und sah Richtung Tür, die Rufe kamen immer näher. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie ihn schon am Handgelenk gepackt und in den Schrank gezerrt, nachdem Mina hindurch gegangen war.

"Was ist mit Euch?", fragte er verwirrt, seine Hand bewegte sich auf ihre zu, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich lenke sie ab. Vorhin habe ich Ritter Allen Shezar gehört. Er... wird mir nichts tun." Ihr schiefes Lächeln und der kalte Glanz in ihren Augen, erschraken den Mann. Er unterdrückte das plötzlich aufwallende Gefühl in ihm, als ihm unangenehme Szenen durch den Kopf spukten. Für sowas hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Zeit!

Hitomi sah ihm noch einmal tief in die Augen, bevor sie die Schranktür schloss. Warum tat sie das? Warum half sie ihm? Sie verstand sich selbst nicht, denn sie war ihm nichts schuldig - und doch hatte sie das drängende Gefühl, ihn schützen zu müssen. Ihr Instinkt hatte sie bis jetzt noch nie getäuscht.

Sie hatte sich kaum in Richtung Tür begeben, um in die Rolle der verängstigten Frau zu schlüpfen, als diese schon gewaltsam aufgerissen wurde. Fünf Männer stürzten herein, ließen kurz ihre Blicke durch den Raum gleiten, ehe sie sich um Hitomi aufreihten. Diese mimte einen Schock und erstarrte scheinbar, als ein ihr wohlbekannter Mann in den Raum trat.

Seine langen, blonden Haare zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, musterte er sie aus kalten, kobaltblauen Augen. "Hattest du heute Besuch, Täubchen?", fragte er mit einem verzerrten Schmunzeln im Gesicht. Sie starrte ihn an, wechselte aus Schock zu Verwirrung und sprach: "Ritter Allen, was verschafft mir heute die Ehre? Und warum dieses Aufgebot an Männern?", sie sah sich um und deutete auf die Soldaten, ehe sie wieder ihr schiefes Lächeln aufsetzte, "werdet ihr nicht mehr allein mit mir fertig?"

Mit diesen Worten näherte sie sich ihm mit wiegenden Hüften und ließ ihre Hand auf seiner Brust verweilen, die durch seine blaue Uniform geschützt war. Er lächelte sie an, nahm ihre andere Hand und zog sie eng an sich. "Mit dir vergnüge ich mich später, Täubchen. Jetzt sag mir erst, ob du Besuch hattest." Seine Finger glitten an ihrer Wange entlang, sie schmiegte sich hinein. Sie musste dieses Spiel spielen, sonst war ihr Besuch verloren, auch wenn es ihr zuwider war. Ihr fiel ein, dass sie nicht einmal seinen Namen wusste...

Unterdessen beobachtete der schwarzhaarige Mann das Geschehen durch das Schlüsselloch des Schranks. Entgegen seines besseren Wissens war er - natürlich - nicht hinter Mina hergegangen, sondern war im Schrank verharrt. Er musste wissen, wer ihn erkannt und verfolgt hatte. Außerdem, gestand er sich schließlich widerwillig ein, war es gegen seine Natur, eine Frau in Bedrängnis im Stich zu lassen. Auch wenn man es ihm vielleicht durch seine harte Maske nicht ansah, war er auf seine Mitmenschen bedacht. Im Moment konnte er es sich noch nicht eingestehen, dass diese honigblonde Dame es ihm besonders schwer machte, ihr einfach den Rücken zuzukehren. Doch die Szene, die er nun zu sehen bekam, schmeckte ihm überhaupt nicht.

Hitomi schmiegte sich an Allens Körper und beachtete die umstehenden Soldaten nicht, die sie mit versteinerten Masken beobachteten. "Ich hatte heute Abend schon Besuch, aber du weißt, dass ich dir keinen Namen nennen darf.", gurrte sie und biss ihm sanft ins Ohrläppchen. Allen lachte kurz dunkel, eher sie unsanft beiseiteschob und ihr einen Klaps auf den Hintern erteilte. "Täubchen, ich habe gerade keine Zeit für deine Aufmerksamkeiten." Er schritt mit zusammengekniffenen Augen durch den Raum. "Wir suchen einen schwarzhaarigen Mann, der den Abaharaki angehört. Er ist gesehen worden, als er dieses Gebäude betrat. Hast du ihn empfangen?" Abwartend blieb er in etwas Entfernung vor ihr stehen.

Sie spielte mit ihren Haaren und sah ihn schelmisch an. "Glaubst du, ich vergnüge mich mit einem Neuzugang?", lachte sie leise und ging mit forschenden Blicken in Richtung seiner Männer vorbei zu den roten Samtpolstern. Hitomi ließ sich theatralisch in die Kissen fallen und seufzte laut. "Du weißt doch von allen am besten, wen und wie ich es will.", sie senkte die Lider und strich mit ihrer Hand an ihrem Bein hinauf.

Der Beobachter im Schrank musste sich in diesem Moment gewaltig zusammenreißen, um seine Position nicht zu verraten.

"Neuzugänge sind langweilig. Aber nein, ich habe heute keinen Mann gesehen, der auf deine Beschreibung zutrifft". Sie log wie gedruckt und hoffte nur, dass Mina und die anderen Mädchen sie nicht bereits verraten hatten. Allen bedachte sie mit einem langen, berechnenden Blick, ehe er seine Männer mit einem Wink zur Tür hinausschickte. Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss und Hitomi mit einem Augenaufschlag in seine Richtung sah, überlegte er kurz, ob er sich nicht doch einen Moment mit ihr vergnügen könnte.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er auf sie und packte ihr Kinn. "Du weißt, dass ich mit dir alles machen könnte, wonach es mich verlangt, Täubchen. Ich empfehle dir also dringlich, mit offenen Karten zu spielen. Wenn du diesen Mann siehst, meldest du mir das unverzüglich - haben wir uns verstanden?" Er drückte ihr einen harten Kuss auf die Lippen und stieß sie zurück in die Kissen. "Natürlich, Ritter Allen...", hauchte sie und kuschelte sich verführerisch ins weiche Polster. "Kommst du mich heute noch besuchen?", fragte sie dann und hasste ihren flehenden Unterton dabei, während sie ihn ansah und sich dabei auf die Unterlippe biss. Er schmunzelte, wandte sich ab und ging zur Tür. "Denk an das, was ich dir gesagt habe." Mit diesen Worten ging er wieder hinaus und schloss die Tür.

Sie wartete noch ein wenig ab, bevor sie es wagte, tief Luft zu holen und sich zu entspannen. "Das war knapp", murmelte sie und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich hörte sie das Knarren der Schranktür und zuckte zusammen.

"Es geht doch nichts über die Waffen der Frau."

Seine dunkle Stimme jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. "Warum bist du noch nicht verschwunden? Bist du lebensmüde?", zischte sie und sah in seine Richtung. Es wunderte sie allerdings nicht, dass er sich nicht aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Rasch trat er an sie heran und nahm ihre linke Hand in seine großen Hände. Seine schwarzen Haare fielen über seine rotbraunen Augen und einen kurzen Moment stockte ihr der Atem, als sie seinen Blick traf. "Danke. Ich bin Euch etwas schuldig." flüsterte er und sah sie an. Sie glaubte, dass er ihr ein wenig näher kam, doch dann stand er abrupt auf und ging wieder in Richtung Schrank. "Der Gang führt in den Keller, von da aus führt ein Weg aus diesem Viertel hinaus in den Hafen.", wisperte sie und sah ihm aufgewühlt dabei zu, als er ohne ein weiteres Wort in dem Gang verschwand.

Ihr Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals und ihre Wangen waren heiß. Was zum Henker machte er mit ihr? Und warum fühlte sie sich so...?

***

Er schlich den dunklen Gang entlang und verdrängte jeden Gedanken an diese Frau aus seinem Kopf. Erst einmal musste er hier raus ohne sich noch weiter zu verraten. Sie wusste bereits jetzt zu viel - doch so wie es schien, konnte er ihr erst einmal vertrauen. Sonst hätte sie ihm doch niemals zur Flucht verholfen?

Er folgte der Linksbiegung und blieb dann schließlich vor einer Tür stehen. Angespannt lauschte er, doch es waren keinerlei Geräusche von der anderen Seite zu hören. Leise öffnete er die Tür und spähte in den vor ihm liegenden Raum. Hier waren Weinfässer und andere Gegenstände und Kisten gelagert, doch dies war nicht von Interesse. Zu seiner Rechten entdeckte er eine weitere Tür, auf die er zielstrebig zuging. als er sie öffnete, wartete ein weiterer, dunkler Gang auf ihn. Schnell schlüpfte er hinein und schloss die Holztür.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit stieg der Gang leicht an, endete in einer nach oben führenden Treppe und einer Luke, die hoffentlich nach draußen führte. Nachdem er die paar wenigen Stufen nach oben gegangen war, öffnete er die Luke einen Spalt und horchte. Kein einziger Laut drang an seine Ohren, also stieß er die Luke komplett auf. Er stieg hinaus und landete in einem weiteren Raum. Leise stöhnte er auf - er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er jetzt war. Scheinbar ein weiterer Lagerraum, allerdings irgendwo anders. War dies schon der Hafen?

Auf leisen Sohlen bewegte er sich durch den Raum und lauschte dem gedämpften Lärm, der durch die einzige Tür hereindrang. Wenn er hier wieder raus wollte, musste er so oder so hindurch. Also schloss er kurz die Augen, bereitete sich darauf vor, schnell nach seinem Dolch zu greifen und öffnete sie.

***

Hitomi war wieder nach unten gegangen, als der Tumult langsam nachließ. In der Bar fand sie eine aufgelöste Mina, eine verärgerte rote Dame und den Rest der Mädchen, die sich verwirrt um die rote Dame drängten.

"Was war das?", "Warum waren die Soldaten hier?", "Sie haben unsere Kunden verscheucht!"

Sie vernahm die Fragen und Rufe nur am Rande, als sie sich neben Mina niederließ. Diese sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

"Willst du mir verraten, warum du dich dieser Gefahr ausgesetzt hast, um ihn zu decken?", fragte sie schließlich ernst.

"Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich es dir nicht sagen." Ihre grünen Augen fixierten den Whiskey, der an der Wand der Bar stand. Schließlich stand sie auf, ging um den Tresen herum, und schenkte zwei kleine Gläser ein. Sie schob Mina eins herüber und trank ihr eigenes auf einen Zug aus. Der Alkohol brannte in ihrer Kehle und sie hoffte, er möge auch endlich die Gedanken an ihren merkwürdigen Besuch aus ihrem Kopf brennen. Mina lächelte leicht. "Da hat es aber jemand eilig, zu vergessen.", meinte sie, als sie ebenfalls einen kleinen Schluck nahm.

"Mädchen! hört mir zu!", rief da die rote Dame und funkelte in Hitomis Richtung. Diese zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und stellte die Whiskey-Flasche zur Seite. "Diese Soldaten suchen einen Mann, der scheinbar den Widerstandskämpfern angehört. Sie nennen sich "Abaharaki". Falls ihr den Mann seht - schwarze kurze Haare, rotbraune Augen, groß gewachsen - gebt mir sofort Bescheid. Ich dulde solchen Besuch nicht in diesem Haus." Mit diesen Worten bedachte sie Hitomi mit einem intensiven Blick und rauschte in ihr Büro davon.

Ob sie etwas mitbekommen hatte? Die honigblonde Frau beschlich ein mulmiges Gefühl, wenn sie an diese Möglichkeit dachte.

Der Rest der Nacht verlief relativ ereignislos, nach der Visite der Soldaten trauten sich nur noch wenige Männer in ihr Haus und Hitomi hatte nichts mehr zu tun, außer dem Whiskey zu frönen und über den attraktiven Mann nachzudenken. Mina kam wieder an ihre Seite um ihr das Glas abzunehmen und selbst zu leeren. "Er war schon eine Augenweide, dein kleiner Freund.", wisperte sie und sah Hitomi mit ihren blauen Augen an. "Den hätte ich zur Abwechslung gerne in mein Bett gelassen. Er hatte wirklich überhaupt kein Interesse an dir?" "Nein, überhaupt nicht.", erwiderte Hitomi gereizt.

"Ist da wohl jemand gekränkt?" Minas leises Lachen ärgerte Hitomi umso mehr.

"So ein Schwachsinn."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich von der Bar und packte ihren Mantel, der über der Stuhllehne hing. "Ich gehe jetzt. Heute ist sowieso nichts mehr los, so wie es aussieht. Bis später!"

Sie verabschiedete sich vom Rest der Mädchen und verließ das Gebäude im Morgengrauen. Der feuchte Nebel hing noch in den Gassen und die Luft war klamm, als sie ihren Heimweg antrat.


	3. Chapter 3

Nachdem er durch die Holztür gegangen war, war er in einem Nebenraum einer Schenke gelandet. Nicht unbedingt das Schlechteste - er hoffte nur, dass er nicht wieder irgendwelchen Soldaten über den Weg lief.  
Allerdings blieb er auf seinem Weg durch die Schenke nach draußen unerkannt, was nicht zuletzt an der fortgeschrittenen Nacht und den mittlerweile sehr angetrunkenen Männern lag, die hier zu Gast waren. Er verließ den Hafen in Richtung Händlerviertel und klopfte nach ein paar Gehminuten an einer unscheinbaren Haustür, die sich nach wenigen Momenten langsam einen Spalt öffnete.  
"Ja? Wer ist da?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme vorsichtig, ehe sie den Mann vor der Tür erkannte. Ihr Gesicht wechselte von Vorsicht zu überschwänglicher Freude. "Van! Endlich!", rief sie erleichtert aus und sprang ihm in die Arme. Jetzt erst kamen ihre großen Katzenohren und ihr Schwanz in Sichtweite. "Merle, los, lass mich rein bevor du mich umbringst.", lachte der Mann und versuchte sie von sich zu schieben, bevor er sich durch die Tür ins Haus quetschte.  
"Aaaah, da ist ja unser Verschollener endlich."  
"Dryden! Ihr tut ja alle gerade so, als wäre ich wochenlang weg gewesen...", murmelte Van und begab sich zu Dryden ins Kaminzimmer, aus dem er seine Stimme vernommen hatte.  
"Und? War dein Unterfangen erfolgreich?", Dryden lächelte und stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen ab, die er auf den Tisch abgestützt hatte. Van sah ihn an und schüttelte halbherzig den Kopf.  
"Leider nicht mit dem gewünschten Erfolg. Er wurde dort zwar gesichtet, hat sich aber in letzter Zeit auch eher rar gemacht. Ich werde noch wahnsinnig!" Seine Hand knallte auf den Tisch, Merle war in der Zwischenzeit hinter ihm erschienen und zuckte zusammen.  
"Hier hast du etwas warmes zu Trinken, draußen war es doch sicherlich kalt.", flüsterte sie vorsichtig und stellte eine Tasse mit dampfendem Tee vor ihm ab. Van fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare und sah sie entschuldigend an. "Es tut mir leid Merle. Ich wollte nicht laut werden." Seine Hand drückte ihre Schulter kurz dankend, als er den Tee nahm und einen Schluck trank. "Vielen Dank."  
Sie lächelte ihn an und ihr wurde warm ums Herz.  
Van war für sie war ein Bruder, den sie nie hatte. Mittlerweile hatte sie aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sie sich nächtelang um ihn sorgen musste ob er wieder zu ihr zurückkam. Sie wusste, dass er seine Suche nicht aufgeben würde, bis er seinen Bruder endlich fand.  
"Er weiß, wie er sich verdeckt halten kann.", murmelte Dryden zwischenzeitlich und verharrte in seiner Position. Seine braunen Augen glitten in Vans Richtung, bevor er fortfuhr. "Was man von dir nicht behaupten kann, wie ich gehört habe. Wenn du das nächste Mal eigenhändig Nachforschungen anstellen solltest, sorg wenigstens dafür, dass man dich nicht meilenweit gegen den Wind erkennen kann." Sein mahnender Unterton ging Van auf die Nerven.  
"Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, Dryden." Er schloss die Augen um seinen aufkeimenden Zorn zu zügeln. Er war Dryden dankbar, dass er Merle und ihn selbst aufgenommen hatte. Aber manchmal vergaß er seinen Platz.  
"Das weiß ich. Aber vergiss nicht, dass du auch Merle gegenüber verantwortlich bist."  
Mit diesem Satz stand Dryden auf und verabschiedete sich in sein Schlafzimmer. Merle sah unwohl zu Van auf. Ihr behagte es nicht, dass Dryden so tat, als wäre sie Van eine Last. Denn das wollte sie nicht sein - im Gegenteil. Sie war es, die Van die nötigen Informationen bezüglich der Aufenthaltsorte seines Bruders besorgte. Aber in letzter Zeit war es schwierig geworden, ihre Männer erfolgsbringend in Pallas einzusetzen. Die Soldaten rund um den Ritter des Himmels Allen Shezar waren umsichtiger und vorsichtiger geworden.  
Als Van laut aufseufzte, wurde sie aus ihren düsteren Gedanken gerissen. "Was ist mit dir, Van?", fragte sie und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir deinen Bruder finden werden. Irgendwann wird er zu uns zurückkommen."  
Sie war es gewohnt, dass Van ihre Umarmungen nicht erwiderte und er nicht dieselben Gefühle hatte, wie sie. Trotzdem wollte sie für ihn da sein und ihm so gut es ging helfen. Schließlich war er die einzige Familie, die sie noch hatte.  
Als sie seine Hände auf ihren Schulter spürte, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen. "Danke Merle. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich jedes Mal in Gefahr bringe, wenn ich dich nach draußen schicke. Du weißt, dass du es nicht tun musst?" Seine mahagonifarbenen Augen fesselten die ihren und unweigerlich bekam sie weiche Knie. Sie legte die Ohren an und senkte den Blick.  
"Ich möchte dir nicht zur Last fallen - deshalb helfe ich dir gerne. Ohne dich wäre ich überhaupt nicht mehr hier." Sie drückte ihn noch einmal so fest sie es wagte und löste sich schließlich von ihm. Dabei rümpfte sie leicht die Nase. "Du stinkst übrigens fürchterlich nach Parfüm."

***

Hitomi schloss ihre Wohnung auf und ging hinein. Es war kalt, das Feuer schon lange ausgegangen, als sie bei der roten Dame war. Schlotternd legte sie ihren klammen Mantel zur Seite und machte sich daran, wieder ein Feuer zu entfachen. Zitternd suchte sie sich ein paar warme Decken und ließ sich vor ihrer Feuerstelle nieder.  
Sie hing wieder einmal ihren Gedanken nach. Wer war dieser schwarzhaarige Mann. Wer waren die Abaharaki? Allen hatte ihr noch nichts davon erzählt, dabei verriet er ihr so allerhand, wenn er seine Stunden bei ihr verbrachte. Müde verzog sie ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Wie sie ihn doch hasste.  
Als die Flammen hoch genug waren, warf sie noch ein paar Scheite Holz ins Feuer und tapste barfuß zu ihrem Bett, auf das sie sich mit einem leichten Seufzen fallen ließ. Als sie die Augen schloss, verfiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
 _~ Flammen wüteten durch das große Gebäude, in dem sie stand. Sie konnte die Hitze im Gesicht spüren und sah sich erschrocken um. Wo war sie? Was war geschehen? Sie hörte Schreie nicht weit entfernt von ihr. "MUTTER! VATER!" Sie wich den hochzüngelnden Flammen aus und rannte in die Richtung, aus der die Schreie kamen. Plötzlich trat sie in eine schmierige Flüssigkeit und verlor ihr Gleichgewicht. Im Fallen sah sie die rote Blutlache vor sich und die leeren Augen einer Frau mit langen, schwarzen Haaren.~_  
Schweißgebadet riss es sie aus dem Schlaf und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, als sie sich langsam aufrichtete und sich wild durch die Haare fuhr. "Was zum...", flüsterte sie und blieb wie erstarrt in ihrem Bett sitzen. Was hatte sie gesehen? Was sollte dieser Traum?  
Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie sich soweit erholt, dass sie aufstehen konnte. Sie lief in ihr Bad ans Waschbecken und trank ein paar Schlucke aus dem Wasserhahn. Als sie aufsah, entdeckte sie sich im Spiegel - und erstarrte.

***

Seine blaue Uniform warf er achtlos in die Ecke, als er endlich an seinem Haus angelangt war. Es war mittlerweile schon später Morgen, die Suche nach dem Abaharaki-Anhänger blieb erfolglos. Verärgert ließ er sich in einem Sessel nieder und sinnierte vor sich hin. Wenn dieser Abschaum weiter in Pallas gesichtet wird, würde es ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten geben.  
Asturias König hatte die Festnahme aller Verräter angeordnet und die sofortige Hinrichtung. Sie stifteten Unruhe gegen die verbündeten Zaibacher - das konnte Asturia nicht zulassen. Nicht, nachdem Zaibach auch schon fast alle anderen Länder unterjocht hatte. Noch war Asturia nur "Verbündeter". Aber Allen spürte, wie sie ganz langsam unterwandert wurden. Nicht, dass es ihn sonderlich gestört hätte. Er empfand tiefsten Respekt gegenüber dem Oberbefehlshaber der Zaibacher Armeen. Er lächelte. Als er herausfand, wer dieser Oberbefehlshaber war, musste er aufgrund der Umstände fast lachen. Wie gern würde er direkt für diesen genialen Mann agieren - aber da musste er sich noch ein wenig gedulden. Lange dürfte es nicht mehr dauern.  
Als er langsame Schritte im Gang vernahm, hob er den Kopf.  
"Allen? Bist du wieder da?"  
Die weibliche Stimme klang müde und brüchig. Seufzend erhob er sich und trat aus dem Zimmer in den Gang hinaus. "Serena... bitte schlaf noch ein wenig, solange du kannst.", ermahnte er sie. Ihre hellblauen Augen waren vor Müdigkeit und Trauer glanzlos und matt. "Allen, die roten Augen... sie verfolgen mich... ich kann nicht mehr ruhen. Sie lassen mich nicht mehr gehen...", schluchzte sie und warf sich in seine Arme.  
Allen überkam erneut das schlechte Gewissen. Um seinen Weg nach Zaibach zu ebnen, hatte er seine Schwester in die Obhut des Oberbefehlshabers gegeben. Seine über alles geliebte Schwester. Noch wurde er in die Pläne der Zaibacher nicht eingeweiht, er wusste nicht, was Serena dort widerfuhr. Ihnen waren nur die kurzen Aufenthalte zusammen vergönnt, die sie Zuhause verbringen durfte. Er sah, wie sie von Mal zu Mal blasser und weniger anwesend wurde. Als würden sie ihr langsam ihr Leben abzapfen. Aber alles hatte nun mal seinen Preis und Serena hatte bereitwillig zugestimmt, als er ihr seinen Plan unterbreitet hatte. Doch manchmal... manchmal, wie in diesem Moment, kamen leise Zweifel auf, ob seine Entscheidung wirklich gut durchgedacht gewesen war.

***

Sie sah Blut. In ihrem Gesicht, ihrem Haar, ihren Händen. Überall. Ihr Atem wurde flach und schnell, sie fuhr sich entsetzt durch ihr kreideweises Gesicht, doch das Blut wurde immer mehr und sie verschmierte es überall. Hitomi schluchzte und konnte den Blick nicht vom Spiegel abwenden, sie schmeckte das Blut in ihrem Mund und würgte. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr und sank langsam zu Boden, während ihr dunkles Blut aus dem Mund rann. Ihre Hand zuckte am Boden, als sie langsam in schwarze Leere sank und ihre Augen ein weiteres Mal in die Ferne blickten.  
 _~Wieder spürte sie sengende Hitze auf ihrer Haut. Der leere Blick der Frau traf sie bis ins Mark. Schnell rappelte sie sich auf und eilte weiter den Gang entlang, sie musste dorthin - dorthin, woher die Schreie kamen. Sie wusste, sie musste schnell sein, sonst wäre alles zu spät. Aber was - was war zu spät? Ihr Instinkt trieb sie vorwärts, immer mehr Flammen kamen ihr in den Weg, versengten ihre Haut und ihr Haar. Der Schmerz machte sie blind, als sie in eine große Halle kam und einen Jungen entdeckte, der kaum das Teenager-Alter erreicht hatte. Er war die Quelle der verzweifelten Schreie, denn auch jetzt schrie er nach seinen Eltern. Sie wischte sich Ruß und Schweiß aus den Augen, als sie auf ihn zu rannte um ihn zu schützen, doch plötzlich hielt sie inne. Dort stand er. Jünger noch, aber unverwechselbar. Silberne Haare, rostrote Augen. Ein schwarzer Umhang. Als sie sah, was er da in der Hand hielt, schlug sie sich die Hände vor den Mund und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.~_  
Wieder erwachte sie ruckartig und schweißnass - diesmal auf dem Boden in ihrem Badezimmer. Das Blut! Sie schreckte hoch und wäre beinah wieder umgefallen, so pochte ihr Kopf und ihr Magen rebellierte. Hitomi sah an sich herunter, doch da war kein Blut mehr. Auch als sie in den Spiegel blickte, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie sackte gegen die Wand ihres Badezimmers und holte ein paar Mal tief Luft. Was geschah mit ihr? Und warum sah sie auf einmal den silberhaarigen Mann? Hatte er wirklich einen abgetrennten Kopf in seiner Hand gehalten und gelacht? Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Der kleine Junge... seine schwarzen Haare kamen ihr bekannt vor. Aber das konnte nicht sein. War das ihre Besucher in jüngeren Jahren gewesen? Schließlich wollte er wissen, wo dieser silberhaarige Mann war.  
Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten des Grübelns beschloss sie, erst einmal eine Dusche zu nehmen. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und brachten sie nicht vorwärts. Sie musste diesen schwarzhaarigen Mann noch einmal treffen, irgendwie. Doch sie hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt, wo sie ihn finden konnte.

***

Van lag in seinem Bett - doch an Schlaf war kaum zu denken. Viel zu sehr war sein Kopf damit beschäftigt, den vergangenen Tag und vor allem die Geschehnisse der Nacht zu verarbeiten. Seine Glieder waren bleischwer und er schloss schließlich seine rotbraunen Augen. Einen Arm legte er über die Stirn, in einem Versuch, das leichte Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen zu unterdrücken.  
Sie hatte ihn also wirklich gesehen. Folken. Seinen Bruder. Den Verräter.  
"Folken...", wisperte er leise. Eine stille, unterdrückte Wut keimte in ihm auf. Seine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust und zerdrückte die Bettdecke darin. Van knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wenn er ihn nur in die Finger bekommen könnte, doch er war ihm immer einen Schritt voraus und einfach unnahbar. Kaum dachte er, er hatte ihn, war er schon wieder weg und hatte sämtliche Spuren verwischt. Es war zum verrückt werden.  
Seine Gedanken glitten weiter zu der grünäugigen Frau, die er heute zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Hitomi war ihr Name. Stumm formte er die Silben mit seinen vollen Lippen. Er erinnerte sich an ihre zarte, aber wohlgeformte Figur und die glatten, honigblonden Haare. Wie sie sich in ihren Polstern rekelte, als sie ihn neckisch ansah. Frustriert wälzte er sich im Bett auf die Seite und versuchte sie wieder aus seinem Kopf zu verscheuchen. Wahrscheinlich musste er sie noch einmal aufsuchen. Der Gedanke daran beunruhigte ihn. Vor allem wusste er selbst nicht genau, wie sie ihm eigentlich weiterhelfen konnte und dass er beim Besuch dieses Hauses erkannt worden war, half ihm nicht wirklich weiter. Dafür kannte Van nun den Geheimgang. Ein kurzes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Kurz erlaubte er sich, ein letztes Mal an sie zu denken, bevor er in einen tiefen Schlaf mit seltsamen Träumen glitt.


	4. Chapter 4

Mina sah sie lange an, als Hitomi an der Bar saß und der Whiskey in ihrer Kehle brannte. "Was willst du, Mina.", fragte sie schließlich genervt.  
Den ganzen Tag hatte sie mit Grübeln und Nachdenken verbracht, der Schlaf kam nur stundenweise zu ihr. Dementsprechende Laune hatte sie an diesem Abend. Noch waren nur sehr wenige Kunden da, was der relativen frühen Stunde zu Lasten fiel.  
"Hitomi, ehrlich gesagt siehst du im Moment echt nicht gut aus. Was ist mit dir?", besorgt legte die blonde Frau ihre Hand auf Hitomis Schulter. "Und lass doch jetzt mal den Whiskey gut sein.", schimpfte sie, als sie Hitomi dabei zusah, wie sie sich erneut ein Glas gönnte.  
Aus Protest leerte sie dieses in einem Zug und sah Mina dabei tief in deren blauen Augen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren stand sie auf und ging die Treppe nach oben zu ihrem Zimmer.  
Die rote Dame hatte sie bei ihrer Ankunft direkt ins Büro beordert. Scheinbar war ihr nicht entgangen, dass Hitomi gestern Besuch von einem gewissen schwarzhaarigen Mann bekommen hatte. Schier endlos prasselten die Fragen auf sie nieder und es behagte ihr nicht, ihrer Chefin offen ins Gesicht lügen zu müssen. Doch wenn sie an diesen Mann dachte, konnte sie ihn einfach nicht verraten.  
Sie verriet der roten Dame nicht, dass sie ihn durch den Geheimgang aus ihrem Zimmer geschmuggelt hatte. Dieser Geheimgang war nur für die äußersten Notfälle gedacht, etwa einem Angriff auf das Haus und nicht, um Verräter ein- und aus zu schleusen.  
Hitomi hatte sich noch nicht lange auf ihrem Bett niedergelassen, als ohne Vorwarnung die Tür aufgestoßen wurde. Etwas erschrocken setzte sie sich auf und erhaschte einen Blick auf ihren Besucher. Augenblicklich war sie voll anwesend.  
"Ritter Allen. Welch eine Freude.", lächelte sie und trat auf ihn zu. "Warum kamt Ihr ges..."  
Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn der blonde Ritter presste seine Lippen auf die ihren und drückte sie eng an sich. Alles in Hitomi sträubte sich gegen ihn, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und fügte sich seinem Verlangen. Es war ein Akt ohne viele Worte. Normalerweise verlangte er von ihr, ständig seinen Namen erklingen zu lassen. Doch heute war er anders. Seine sonst so sanfte Art, die man ihm eigentlich nicht zutraute, war veschwunden. Er drückte sie tief in die weichen Polster und riss ihr das Kleid vom Leib. Sie hörte, wie der Stoff unter seinen starken Händen riss und unterdrückte ein leises Wimmern, als er mit Hilfe seiner Zähne begann, schmerzhaft ihren Körper zu erkunden. Als er mit seiner Zunge über ihre harte Brustwarze fuhr und etwas vorsichtiger hineinbiss, tauchte auf einmal das Bild des schwarzhaarigen Mannes vor ihren geschlossenen Augen auf. Unwillkürlich wurde ihr heiß, die bloße Vorstellung trieb ihr eine sanfte Röte in die Wangen und sie seufzte leise auf. Sie stellte sich vor, dass es seine Hände wären, die sich nun unter ihre Pobacken schoben und sie leicht anhoben. Als Allen in sie eindrang, war sie nahezu völlig in ihrer Traumwelt gefangen und fing fast an, es zu genießen. Doch der Ritter packte sie harsch am Kinn und zwang sie, die Augen zu öffnen. "Sieh mich an, Hitomi. Ich will, dass du mir dabei in die Augen siehst!", keuchte er atemlos, als er anfing, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Schlagartig war sie zurück in der Realität und schalt sich für ihre Abwesenheit. Wie konnte sie nur so an diesen Fremden denken, während ein Kunde bei ihr war? Sie bewegte sich mit Allen, veränderte leicht ihre Position, um es ihm noch angenehmer zu machen und ihn zufrieden zu stellen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er schließlich erstarrte und seine Muskeln kurzzeitig verkrampften. Sie spürte, wie er sich in ihr ergoss und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, um sein Gesicht mit ihren Lippen zu verwöhnen, während er langsam wieder zu sich kam. Er mochte es so und das wusste sie nur zu gut. Als er mit seinen Lippen die ihren suchte, drängte sich wieder das Bild des anderen Mannes vor ihre Augen und sie ließ sich gänzlich in dem Kuss fallen. Nach einer Weile ließ er von ihr ab und sah sie an. "Du warst heute anders." Seine Stimme riss sie wieder in ihre Umgebung zurück. Ihre grünen Augen musterten ihn, als sie sanft lächelte. "Ihr auch." Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern über seine Lippen, woraufhin er die Augen schloss und die Liebkosung kurz genoss. Nach ein paar Minuten löste er sich von ihr und stand auf. Schnell zog er sich an, während er sie weiter beobachtete. Sie lag verführerisch in den Polstern und erwiderte seinen Blick durch dichte Wimpern und leicht gesenktem Kopf. Er verfolgte die roten Striemen, die er mit seinen Zähnen an ihrem Körper hinterlassen hatte und lächelte leicht. "Bis bald, mein Täubchen.", verabschiedete er sich, nachdem er ihr noch einen kurzen Kuss auf ihre sinnlichen Lippen gedrückt hatte.  
Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, richtete sich Hitomi auf und ging durch die Nebentür in das angrenzende Bad. In der Wanne hatten die Dienstmädchen bereits heißes Wasser eingelassen und duftende Öle aus Salbei hinzugefügt. Sie wusste, während sie badete, richteten die Mädchen das Zimmer wieder her und vertrieben den Duft von schwitzenden Körpern. Das heiße Wasser entspannte ihre Muskeln und beruhigte ihre wunde Haut.

Seine leicht verschwitzten Hände zerknüllten das Bettlaken unter ihm. Er konnte nicht umhin, ab und an leise Seufzer auszustoßen. In seinem Traum war er bei ihr. Ihr wohlgeformter Körper drückte sich an den seinen, er fügte sich perfekt in seine Muskeln ein. All seine Sinne waren auf ihre zarten Fingerspitzen ausgerichtet, die seine Haut mit Streicheleinheiten verwöhnten. Ihre samtenen Lippen streiften über seine Brust und seine Bauchmuskeln. Sein gesamter Körper war angespannt, im Traum wühlte seine linke Hand in ihrem seidenen Haar, ließ die Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten, während die andere an ihrer Seite entlangfuhr. Dabei fühlte er die weiche Rundung ihrer Brust und erntete ein leises Seufzen. Dadurch ermutigt packte er ihre Arme und drehte sie herum, begrub sie unter seinem Gewicht. Begierig wanderten seine Hände über ihren Körper, ihre zarte, süß duftende Haut. Seine Augen fixierten ihr Gesicht und beobachteten jegliche Regung. Er bemerkte die aufsteigende Röte auf ihren Wangen, als er mit seiner Hand ihrem Zentrum näher kam. Ihr Atem stockte, als seine Finger zwischen ihren Schenkeln verschwanden, während er mit seinen Lippen ihre Brust verwöhnte. Prompt erntete er ein lustvolles Stöhnen, ihr Körper bog sich ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen. Seine Lippen fanden die ihren und nahmen sie in Besitz. Als er mit seiner Hand eine besonders empfindliche Stelle streifte, biss sie ihm sanft in die Unterlippe. Er keuchte auf, ihm wurde noch heißer als zuvor. Sie wand sich unter ihm und versuchte, ihre Hüften noch mehr an seine Hand zu pressen. Doch er ließ sie verschwinden und wollte ihre Beine vorsichtig auseinanderdrücken. Da störte ihn ein leises Klopfen. Van konnte nicht orten, woher es kam und wollte es zuerst ausblenden, allerdings wurde es immer aufdringlicher.  
Plötzlich kam er zu sich und lag wieder in seinem Bett – alleine, sein Zustand verräterisch und die Decken und Laken zerwühlt und verschwitzt. Die sich öffnende Tür ließ ihm kaum Zeit, zur Besinnung zu kommen und sich angemessen zu bedecken. Schon stand Merle neben ihm. „Van? Ist mir dir alles in Ordnung? Ich habe dich außen stöhnen gehört und dachte, du hast vielleicht Schmerzen."  
Besorgt setzte sie sich auf seine Bettkante.  
Doch Van konnte ihr in seinem Zustand nicht in die Augen sehen, drehte sich zur Seite um seinen Zustand zu verbergen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Alles in Ordnung, Merle. Ich habe nur geträumt.", nuschelte er. Ausgerechnet jetzt! Was hatte er den Göttern getan? Die Scham stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, sein Gesicht lief rot an. Wie konnte er nur. Niemals waren seine Träume so mit ihm durchgegangen. „Bist du dir sicher, das alles in Ordnung ist?", hakte Merle vorsichtig nach und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, die unter der Bettdecke hervorlugte.  
„Ja, ja. Das sagte ich doch schon." Sein ärgerlicher Ton erschreckte sie und er schüttelte ihre Hand unwirsch ab. Betreten stand sie wieder auf und ging hinaus. „Das Abendessen ist fertig."  
Dieser Satz und das leise Klicken der schließenden Tür war das letzte, was Van von ihr hörte. Sofort fühlte er sich schuldig. Schließlich hatte sie es nur gut gemeint. Aber im Moment konnte er sie einfach nicht bei sich brauchen. Hitomi… verdammt. Diese Frau verfolgte ihn hartnäckig und er wusste nicht einmal, warum überhaupt. Sie war zwar schön, das konnte er nicht verleugnen, und auch sehr selbstbewusst. Aber das war nicht der Grund. Ihre grünen Augen tauchten in seinem Geist auf und ihm fuhr ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken. „Schluss damit!" Entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf und rappelte sich müde auf. Eine kalte Dusche würde ihm sicherlich helfen, wieder klare Gedanken zu fassen.

Besagte Dame befand sich nach ihrem Bad wieder unten in der Bar, als eine neue Präsenz den Raum betrat. Unwillkürlich wurde ihr kalt, eine eisige Hand legte sich um ihren Geist. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf Richtung Eingang und hielt erschrocken inne. Da stand er. Der Mann aus ihrem Traum. Hinter ihm trat eine Frau hervor, die nicht rein menschlich war. Ihre Ohren waren länger und spitz. Ihr silbergraues, langes Haar umhüllte die schmale Gestalt. Die grau-blauen Augen glitten suchend durch den Raum und blieben schließlich an Hitomi haften. Die Frau flüsterte dem großen Mann neben ihr ins Ohr. Ein ungutes Gefühl schlich sich in Hitomis Körper. Sie musste fliehen. Sofort.  
Doch just in diesem Moment hob der Mann seinen gesenkten Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen – ihr Körper erstarrte. Alles in ihr erstarrte.  
Als er auf sie zukam wusste sie, dass ihre Chance zu fliehen vorerst vorbei war. Die Kälte seiner rostroten Augen ließ sie unweigerlich erzittern. Unerwartet sanft nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie ohne weitere Worte zum Büro der roten Dame. Hitomis Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Was machte er hier und was wollte er mit ihr? Ihr Instinkt schrie ihr zu, zu rennen – so schnell und weit sie konnte.  
Im Büro hob ihre Chefin die rote Lockenmähne und sah den dreien entgegen. „Ah, General Folken. Wie schön Euch so schnell hier anzutreffen. Wie ich sehe habt Ihr Hitomi schon gefunden." Dabei glitt ihr berechnender Blick in Richtung ihres Schützlings, die jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr wusste, woran sie war.  
„Was geht hier vor?", rief Hitomi und riss ihre Hand aus Folkens, der sie immer noch festhielt.  
„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich anlügt, Hitomi. Das solltest du von allen hier eigentlich am besten wissen. Und trotzdem hast du es gewagt, mir wichtige Informationen vorzuenthalten. Das kann nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben." Der Blick der roten Dame wechselte von Hitomi zu Folken hin und her. „Hier kommt General Folken ins Spiel."  
Er senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. „Ich versuche die rote Dame nun schon lange zu überreden, dich mir zu verkaufen." Seine tiefe Stimme bohrte sich in ihren Kopf, die Worte drangen nur langsam zu ihr durch. „Was?! Das ist nicht Euer Ernst! Bitte!"  
Ihr Leben hier war mit Sicherheit nicht das Beste, aber allein die Gegenwart dieses Mannes jagte ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Sie mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, warum er sie unbedingt wollte.  
„Das ist mein voller Ernst.", erwiderte die rote Dame mit einem intensiven Blick in Hitomis grüne, angsterfüllte Augen. „Ich dulde es nicht, dass in meinem Haus Anhänger der Abaharaki gedeckt werden. Ungehorsam wird bestraft. Und in diesem Fall, bringt es mir sogar noch eine Menge Geld. Du bist von deinen Pflichten hier entbunden, von nun an dienst du allein General Folken."  
Diese Worte trafen sie wie ein Schlag. Woher wusste sie das? Wer hatte sie verraten?  
Rostrote Augen beobachteten sie schon wieder. Angst überfiel sie. Nackte, kalte Panik. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken tat Hitomi das Erste, was ihr Körper befahl – rennen. Sie stürzte aus dem Raum in den Gang Richtung Bar und stieß einige Männer aus dem Weg. Die Mädchen riefen ihr bestürzt hinterher, doch Mina entdeckte sie in ihrer Hektik nicht unter ihnen. Sie musste hier weg, so schnell es ging.  
Gerade als sie aus dem Gebäude stürzte, erklang in ihrem Kopf eine sanfte Melodie, die sie schwerfällig und müde machte. „Nein… bitte nicht.", dachte sie verzweifelt, bevor ihr Körper auf der Straße zusammenbrach und ihr Geist in tiefe, dunkle Schwärze eintauchte…

 _„Win tain a lotica,  
En valturi, silota…"_


	5. Chapter 5

"Van! Folken ist wieder im Freudenhaus aufgetaucht, in dem du gestern warst!"  
Merle stürzte aufgeregt in die Küche des Hauses, in der Van gerade beim verspäteten Abendessen saß. Der letzte Bissen blieb im fast im Halse stecken, als er Merles Ausruf verarbeitete.  
"Bist du dir sicher?", rief er erschrocken und war schon am Aufstehen, als Dryden seine Hand auf Vans Schulter legte.  
"Nicht so eilig, Van. Du bist mittlerweile hier bekannt und nach dir wird gesucht, falls du das vergessen haben solltest." Braune Augen musterten ihn eindringlich. "Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass dir nichts passiert. Das hat nach wie vor oberste Priorität."  
Merles Blick flog vom einen zum anderen. Sie ahnte bereits, dass ein neuer Streit entstand und legte die Ohren an. "Dryden...", setzte sie vorsichtig an, "...ich glaube Van ist durchaus in der Lage, sich bedeckt zu halten und zu verstecken. Außerdem ist es draußen bereits dunkel..."  
Ein Krachen unterbrach ihre Rede, Vans Stuhllehne traf den Boden. Sie sah die Ader an seinem Hals pochen und duckte sich in Richtung Tür.  
"Ich gehe dorthin, komme was wolle."  
Seine tiefe Stimme schnitt durch den Raum und klang wie ein Donnergrollen. Er war zornig. Zornig auf Dryden, der ihn mit seinen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen noch zur Weißglut brachte, zornig auf Folken, der jetzt wieder auftauchte und zornig auf sich selbst, weil er einen Abend zuvor so verdammt unvorsichtig und dämlich gewesen war.  
"Ich muss nur bis zum Hafen und in Boris' Schenke gelangen, von da aus kenne ich einen Geheimgang."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Küche und ging schnellen Schrittes in sein Zimmer. Er schnappte sich zwei Dolche und steckte sich diese in die Stiefel, sein Schwert in der Ecke des Zimmers ließ er unbeachtet. Seine braune Jacke zog er beim Verlassen des Raums über. Im Flur wäre er fast in Merle hineingerannt, die auf ihn wartete.  
"Pass auf dich auf, Van. Fiore hat überall Soldaten auf ihren Streifen gesehen. Allens Leute sind wachsamer denn je...", sie senkte den Blick und sah zu Boden. Van legte ihr den Finger unters Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an.  
"Bis jetzt bin ich doch immer wieder gekommen, oder nicht?" Er lächelte zuversichtlich und drückte kurz ihre Schulter, ehe er an ihr vorbei ging.  
Sie sah ihm mit traurigen, blauen Augen hinterher und hörte nur noch das Klacken der sich schließenden Tür. Dryden trat auf den Gang hinaus und folgte ihrem Blick.  
"Irgendwann bringt er sich noch richtig in Schwierigkeiten.", murmelte er und schlurfte schweren Schrittes in sein Studierzimmer. Dort angekommen, ließ er sich tief durchatmend nieder und wandte sich den Berichten zu, die ihm seine Spione zukommen ließen.  
Die Aktivitäten der Zaibacher behagten ihm nicht und verursachten ihm Bauchschmerzen. Sie mussten langsam etwas dagegen unternehmen, aber ohne den Drachen konnten sie absolut nichts ausrichten. Und selbst wenn sie die Rüstung finden sollten war noch lange nicht gewährleistet, dass sie Gaia damit vor dem Untergang bewahren konnten.  
Wie schon so oft in den Wochen und Monaten zuvor, kramte er wieder die alte Schriftrolle heraus, auf der die wenig bis nichts aussagende Legende in bereits teilweise verblichenen Buchstaben gekritzelt war.

 _„_ _Der Drache möge in seiner Dunkelheit erwachen_

 _und nur den Weg zu seiner Dunkelheit finden._

 _Doch mit ihr an seiner Seite wird er ruhen_

 _und auf seinen Flügeln Wünsche geboren."_

Seit längerer Zeit schon grübelte Dryden über diese Sätze nach. Was bedeuten sie? Ist es wirklich nur eine Legende oder entsprachen sie der Wahrheit?  
Van war schon lange auf der Suche nach dem Drachen, doch bis jetzt hatten sie nicht eine einzige Spur. Er erhoffte sich, dass sein Bruder mehr darüber wusste. Doch dazu musste er auch diesen erst einmal finden – es war zum verzweifeln.  
Dryden war mit Sicherheit ein schlauer Kopf, aber diese vier Zeilen kosteten ihn noch die letzten Nerven, vor allem im Angesicht dessen, das ihn jedes Mal beim Anblick der Schriftrolle ein ungutes Gefühl überkam.

 _"Fin tein a loluca  
en dragua selain..."_

Die sanfte Melodie weckte Hitomi aus einer traumlosen Schwere. Müde hob sie ihre bleischweren Lider, der Raum lag verschwommen vor ihr. Sie musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, ehe das Bild langsam klarer wurde.  
Langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück. Der Mann, der sich Folken nannte, hatte sie scheinbar wirklich mitgenommen. Das Zimmer war spartanisch und ihr fremd. Sie lag auf einer kleinen Pritsche, eine Kommode befand sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite an der Wand. Viel mehr Platz war in dem kleinen Raum auch nicht. Ein kleines Fenster zeigte nach draußen.  
Als sie sah, dass sie quasi nichts sah, sprang sie erschrocken auf.  
"Oh nein...", wisperte sie und legte die Hand an die Scheibe. Sie befand sich in der Luft, unter ihr schien Pallas zu liegen.  
Sie drehte sich um, als sie Schritte vernahm die vor ihrer Tür hielten. Ein verhaltenes Klopfen ertönte.  
Hitomi ging langsam zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt.  
Vor ihr stand die Frau mit den spitzen Ohren und den langen, silbergrauen Haaren. Sie hatte ein ernstes Gesicht, keine Regung zeigte sich in ihrem Ausdruck.  
"Ich bin Sora. Mein Meister, General Folken, hat mir aufgetragen dich zu ihm zu bringen, sobald du erwacht bist."  
Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite und machte Hitomi Platz. Diese schluckte und ging langsam auf den dunklen Gang hinaus.  
"Wo sind wir?", fragte sie leise, als Sora begann vor ihr her zu laufen.  
Sora blickte mit gesenktem Blick über ihre Schulter auf die junge Frau mit den grünen Augen und wirkte nachdenklich.  
"Wir sind in der fliegenden Festung von Zaibach.", erwiderte sie schließlich und blickte wieder nach vorne.  
Hitomi und Sora kamen an ein paar Soldaten vorbei, die stoisch geradeaus schauten und sie keines Blickes würdigten. Bis ein Mann in roter Rüstung vor ihnen stand.  
"Ist das das Mädchen, wegen dem der ganze Aufruhr hier stattfindet?"  
Die honigblonde Frau sah ihn an und erschrak vor der blutroten Augen in seinem Gesicht. Dafür, dass er optisch eindeutig ein Mann war, klang die Stimme erschreckenderweise sehr weiblich.  
"Dilandau. Bitte tretet zur Seite, damit ich unseren Gast zu General Folken bringen kann."  
Sora wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, doch der Mann, der Dilandau hieß, packte sie am Arm und stieß sie an die Wand.  
"Nicht so frech, du aufsässiges Ding. Sonst verspeise ich dich morgen zum Frühstück!"  
Seine Hand packte ihr Kinn und drückte sie an die Wand.  
"Dilandau!"  
Ein scharfer Ruf unterbrach Dilandaus Handeln, er verdrehte seine blutroten Augen und ließ von Sora ab. "Folken. Wie schön."  
"Entschuldigt sein Verhalten, meine Damen. Dilandau ist manchmal nicht ganz bei sich...", ein scharfer Blick aus den Augen des Generals traf den Soldaten. Dieser hatte nicht mehr als ein müdes Lächeln übrig und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in einem anderen Gang, nicht ohne jedoch einen letzten schneidenden Blick auf Hitomi zu werfen und hämisch zu grinsen.  
"Sora." General Folken drehte sich um und ging voran.  
Hitomi war leicht überfordert, als sie den beiden hinterher lief. Wo ist sie hier nur gelandet? Dieser rote Soldat machte ihr fast noch mehr Angst, als der General. Er hatte eine unberechenbare Aura um sich und ihr Instinkt spielte bei seinem Anblick verrückt.  
Nach dem beängstigenden Zusammenprall mit Dilandau versuchte sie sich den Weg einzuprägen, den sie gingen. Doch schon nach einiger Zeit hatte sie den Überblick verloren.  
Sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was ihr hier geschah. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen, seitdem sie hier war? Draußen war es dunkel gewesen, als sie aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte. War es noch dieselbe Nacht, oder eine andere?  
Der General riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, als er sie in einen großen, dunklen Raum führte.  
"Tritt ein, Hitomi".  
Seine dunkle Stimme legte sich um ihren Verstand, wieder spürte sie die eisigen Klauen in ihrem Geist. Wie von selbst bewegten sich ihre Beine in die Dunkelheit hinein. Nur vereinzelte Kerze mit blauen Flammen erhellten hier und da einen Winkel des Raums.  
Unsicher blieb sie nach ein paar Schritten stehen und drehte sich in Richtung Tür.  
Folken kam auf sie zu und sah ihr in die Augen. Ihr Geist war gefesselt in seinem Blick aus rostroten Augen.  
"Spürst du die Veränderung?", fragte er schließlich mit dunkler Stimme.  
"... Was? Was meint Ihr?" Hitomi wich einen Schritt zurück, doch schon packte er ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand und zwang sie dazu, ihm noch tiefer in die Augen zu sehen.  
"Sieh hin..."  
Und ihre Pupillen weiteten sich, die grünen Augen wurden leer.

 _"Vi fa-ru les shutai,  
en riga-lint..."_

Van schlich behände durch die Gassen. Er bewegte sich in und mit den Schatten, um den wachsamen Soldaten auf den Straßen zu entgehen.  
Langsam, aber stetig näherte er sich der Schenke, die er heute Morgen erst entdeckt hatte. Dort angekommen, trat er nach kurzem Zögern ein. Die Schenke war schon gut besucht, viele Fischer und Händler waren hier zugegen, um sich an Asturias köstlichem Wein zu laben.  
Van jedoch hatte für Alkohol keine Zeit und schleuste sich durch die Menschen hindurch zur unscheinbar wirkenden Holztür. Er blickte sich kurz um, ob ihn jemand beobachtete, um dann flink durch die Tür zu entwischen.  
Er hatte Glück, denn auch hier befand sich niemand. Die Luke fiel im nur auf, weil er sie schon einmal benutzt hatte. Schnell sprang er in den Gang hinein und begab sich auf den langen Weg Richtung Ziel.  
Beim Gedanken daran, dass er eventuell Hitomi über den Weg laufen würde, wurde ihm mulmig zumute. Man musste ihm doch ansehen, was er ein paar Stunden zuvor geträumt hatte... oder nicht?  
Ihm wurde erneut heiß bei dem Gedanken daran und er schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf.  
Er benahm sich wie ein unreifer Teenager und das konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen.  
Nach dem langen Weg durch die Gänge kam er wieder in dem Raum an, in dem nach wie vor die Weinfässer gelagert waren. Als er Stimmen vernahm, duckte er sich schnell hinter eine Reihe besagter Fässer und verschwand im Schatten.  
„Er hat sie einfach mitgenommen. Das die rote Dame so etwas zulässt. Was hat sie getan?", wisperte eine junge Frauenstimme, die in Vans Ohren viel zu hoch und fast schon piepsig klang.  
„Man munkelt, dass sie gestern dem Abaharaki-Mann zur Flucht verholfen hat, weißt du das nicht? Die rote Dame war sehr erzürnt und hat sie dem nächstmöglichen Mann verkauft, der sie wollte. Zufällig war das kein geringerer als der Zaibacher General."  
Van wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Hitomi? Verkauft an die Zaibacher? Das war doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz…  
„Ist nicht wahr! Ist das der silberhaarige Mann, der die letzten Monate immer wieder mal herkam?"  
Während sie sich die Frauen unterhielten, musste Van an sich halten, nicht aus seiner Deckung hervorzuspringen und sie weiter auszuquetschen. Auf der anderen Seite wusste er nicht, warum ihn das eigentlich so aufregte. Er kannte die grünäugige Frau im Grunde genommen kaum. Und trotzdem war er von Hass erfüllt. Dieser elende Verräter…  
„Ja, genau der. Er muss wohl schon länger mit der roten Dame verhandelt haben, was sie für Hitomi will. Bis jetzt war sie ihr aber viel zu sehr von Nutzen, als sie zu verkaufen. Aber du weißt ja, dass die rote Dame die Abaharaki hasst…"  
Die Frauen hatten den Wein in ein kleines Fass umgefüllt, dass sie nun zusammen nach oben trugen. Van kauerte noch eine Weile in seinem Versteck. Der Weg hierher war also umsonst gewesen, so wie sie klangen, war sein Bruder nicht mehr hier.  
Er lauschte noch eine Weile in die Stille, ehe er sich wieder auf den langen Rückweg machte. Wie konnte er die Zaibacher ausfindig machen? Er musste unbedingt zu Folken. Wenn er diese Frau unbedingt haben wollte, war sie wohl doch von größerer Bedeutung, musste sich Van entgegen seinem Willen eingestehen.  
Und wenn dies so war, konnte er sie unmöglich in den Fängen der Zaibacher zurücklassen. Doch wie machte er sie ausfindig? Während seines Rückweges zermürbte er sich den Kopf mit möglichen Plänen, die er jedoch alle wieder verwarf.  
Wahrscheinlich war es doch ratsamer, erst mit Dryden zu sprechen, so sauer ihm dies auch aufstieß.


	6. Chapter 6

„Ich muss sie finden, Dryden. Ich muss IHN finden."

Van war zwischenzeitlich wieder bei Dryden und Merle angekommen und hatte sofort alle auf den neuesten Stand gebracht.

Auch Fiore war dieses Mal anwesend, allerdings hielt er sich eher im Hintergrund und hörte ruhig zu.

„Wenn es so ist wie du sagst und dein Bruder wirklich schon seit längerer Zeit an diese Hitomi herankommen wollte, muss sie wichtig sein. Ich stimme dir daher zu, dass wir sie finden und befreien sollten. Allerdings habe ich nicht die leiseste Idee, wo die Zaibacher sich im Moment aufhalten."

Dryden stützte den Kopf in seine Hände und sah auf die Karte, die er vor sich auf dem großen Holztisch ausgebreitet hatte.

Diese zeigte die gesamte Stadt Pallas, inklusive der Randgebiete.

Van fuhr sich erschöpft durch seine schwarzen Haare. Sie diskutierten schon gefühlt seit Stunden über dasselbe Thema und er hasste nichts mehr, als zu warten.

Es zehrte an seinen Nerven und die Erschöpfung nagte zusätzlich an ihm. Es war nach wie vor zum Verzweifeln. An seinen Bruder war einfach kein Herankommen, er war ihm immer mindestens einen Schritt voraus.

Er ließ sich müde auf einen der freien Stühle nieder, die Arme hingen schlaff an seinen Seiten hinab, die mahagonifarbenen Augen geschlossen.

Merle sah ihn mitleidig an.

"Van, wir finden Folken. Du wirst schon sehen...", flüsterte sie und sah abwartend in Fiores Richtung.

"Vielleicht haben wir eine Möglichkeit, die fliegende Festung zu finden. Aber dazu brauche ich noch ein wenig Zeit."

Fiores ruhige, dunkle Stimme erfüllte den Raum und Merle atmete erleichtert auf. Sie waren sich noch nicht ganz sicher gewesen, wie genau sie an die fliegende Festung herankommen konnten, doch scheinbar hatte Fiore in den letzten Stunden etwas wichtiges herausfinden können.

Van sah auf und blickte in die dunkelbraunen Augen seines Gegenübers.

"Was meinst du, Dryden? Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns?", fragte er leise.

"Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Die Zaibacher sind mir im Moment noch mehr ein Rätsel, als je zuvor. Sie haben ihre Aktivitäten in den eroberten Ländern so gut wie eingestellt, Pallas wird reger denn je unterwandert - natürlich ohne Kenntnisnahme des Königshauses - und keiner kann sich erklären, was sie als nächstes vorhaben."

Dryden nahm die Hände vom Kinn und ließ sich gegen seine Stuhllehne fallen, sein Kopf sank dabei auf den Rand.

"Wir haben eine Regelmäßigkeit im Eindringen der Zaibacher nach Pallas ausmachen können. Allerdings sollte es nach unseren Beobachtungen noch bis morgen Spätnachmittag dauern, ehe die nächste Truppe nach Pallas gelangt. Wenn wir es schaffen, dieser Truppe zurück zu folgen, müssten wir theoretisch zur fliegenden Festung und damit auch zu Folken gelangen.", erklärte Fiore geduldig und sah Van dabei abwartend in die Augen.

"Das klingt doch vielversprechend!", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem matten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Moment mal," wandte Dryden ein, "kannst du mir mal verraten, was du dann machen willst? Ich glaube kaum, dass du einfach so Folkens Festung stürmen und das Mädchen befreien kannst. Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?"

Van verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich lass mir schon was einfallen, wenn es soweit ist."

Merle schüttelte den Kopf. "Dryden hat Recht, Van. Wir brauchen einen Plan, ansonsten kannst du dich auch gleich auf einem Silbertablett ausliefern."

Fiore horchte auf. "Der Plan wäre gar nicht so schlecht.", murmelte er in sich hinein.

"Was hast du gesagt?!", rief Merle entsetzt aus und warf ihm einen geschockten Blick zu. "Das ist jetzt bitte nicht dein Ernst, Fiore! Das KANN nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Der Mann zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie ihren anklagenden Blick aus den meerblauen Augen abbekam, doch er nickte mit dem Kopf. "Doch, eigentlich schon. Wenn sich Van den Zaibachern stellen würde, hätte er auf jeden Fall das Ticket für den Weg in die Festung."

"Was macht dich da so sicher? Sie können ihn auch einfach gleich umbringen!"

Die Katzendame lief auf ihn zu und schlug ihm ihre Hände vor seine Brust. "Das ist der blanke Wahnsinn! Dummheit! Ich weiß gar nicht genau, wie ich das noch bezeichnen soll!"

"Merle, hör auf damit. Es reicht." Van packte sie an der Schulter und zog sie von Fiore weg.

"Ich bin dabei. Sag mir nur wann und wo."

"Van..." Dryden stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. "Wie bringen wir dich da wieder raus?", fragte er ihn ernst.

"Hm... das lass ruhig meine Sorge sein. Stress und Druck machen mich einfallsreich.", antwortete Van mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Ihr seid doch alle verrückt.", wisperte Merle mit blankem Entsetzen im Gesicht. "Und das alles für eine Frau, die wir noch nicht einmal kennen. Ich verstehe dich nicht, Van. Warum?" Ihr Augen fixierten die seinen, er bemerkte, dass sie den Tränen nahe war.

Er verstand ihre Angst um ihn, aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür - auch wenn es ihm leid tat, dass sie sich wieder so viele Sorgen machen würde, solange er weg war.

"Merle, versteh doch. Das ist die Chance für mich, endlich zu Folken zu gelangen. Dafür haben wir doch die letzten Monate gearbeitet, oder nicht?"

Sie senkte den Kopf und legte die Ohren an. "Ja, aber das ist einfach zur ein Selbstmord-Kommando."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie an den Männern vorbei und verließ den Raum.

Fiore sah ihr traurig hinterher und sah zu Boden.

"Merle macht sich berechtigte Sorgen.", meinte er schließlich. "Wir müssen uns noch einige Details durch den Kopf gehen lassen, ehe wir losziehen können. Das verspricht eine lange Nacht..."

Dryden und Van nickten ihm zu und ließen sich wieder am großen Holztisch nieder, um die Karte von Pallas weiter zu begutachten.

* * *

Sie schwebte in unendlicher Finsternis und der Geruch von nasser, feuchter Erde drang ihr in die Nase. Und etwas Metallisches.

Es kam ihr entfernt bekannt vor und doch konnte sie es im ersten Moment nicht einordnen. Noch hielt sie ihre Augen geschlossen und traute sich nicht, sie zu öffnen.

In der Ferne hörte sie ein Knistern, und sie spürte die aufsteigende Hitze.

Hitomi landete mit den Füßen sanft auf dem Boden, ihre grünen Augen öffnete sie erst, als ihr von dem seltsamen Geruch langsam übel wurde.

Und was sie sah, entsetzte sie.

Reglose Körper, von Blut überströmt. Wie ein roter Fluss suchte es sich seinen Weg über die nasse Erde, vereinzelt brannten hellrote Flammen und verbreiteten den Geruch von brennendem Fleisch.

Sie war wie erstarrt und konnte nicht anders, als die Szenerie in sich aufzunehmen. Im Hintergrund sah sie ein mächtiges Ungetüm, dass sie nicht einordnen konnte.

Es überragte die Szene wie ein Gigant und war schwarz wie die Nacht.

Ein beklemmendes und beängstigendes Gefühl überwältigte sie, als sie es so ansah.

"Das ist die Escaflowne."

Ihr Herz setzt vor Schreck fast einen Moment lang aus, als plötzlich General Folken neben ihr auftauchte.

"Escaflowne...?", wisperte sie ungläubig.

"Ja." Folken sah in die Ferne auf den schwarzen Koloss. "Sie ist ein Guymelef – eine Kampfmaschine – und äußerst wichtig für unser weiteres Vorhaben. Der Dreh- und Angelpunkt in der zukünftigen Geschichte Gaias, wenn man es so sehen möchte."

Hitomi lauschte mit einem mulmigen Gefühl. Escaflowne...

"Sie ist die Göttin des Krieges. Allein die Escaflowne entscheidet über Gaias Schicksal. Untergang oder Wiedergeburt. Sterben oder Leben. Aber...", Folken hielt inne und richtete seinen Blick auf den schwarzen Guymelef in der Ferne, "...sie ist noch nicht erwacht. Selbst wir wissen nicht, wo sich die Escaflowne befindet. Und hier kommst du ins Spiel."

Mit diesen Worten richtete er sich wieder an die grünäugige Frau neben ihm, die ihn daraufhin aus angsterfüllten grünen Augen ansah.

"Ich? Warum ich?", fragte sie verwirrt, ihr Blick schweifte dabei wieder in Richtung Escaflowne. Unwillkürlich erfasste sie eine Aura, so kalt wie Eis und mit starker Magie durchtränkt. Die stahlblauen Augen Escaflownes sahen in Hitomis Richtung, die majestätische Rüstung sank auf ein mächtiges Knie und verharrte in dieser Position. Es schien fast so, als würde sie auf etwas warten.

"Die Escaflowne ist ohne ihre zugehörige Seele und der richtigen Person, die sie lenken kann, nicht in der Lage, über unser Schicksal zu richten. Deshalb war es von oberster Priorität, zuerst ihre Seele zu finden."

Rostrote Augen sahen sie eindringlich an.

Eine Seele? Diese Kampfmaschine brauchte eine Seele?

„Und was habe ich damit zu tun? Ich kenne weder Guymelefs, noch habe ich jemals etwas von dieser Escaflowne gehört. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was Ihr von mir wollt…"

Sie senkte den Kopf und sah auf ihre Füße hinunter, die barfuß auf der verkohlten, schwarzen Erde standen.

„Das dachte ich mir."

Der General schnippte mit den Fingern und die Szenerie verschwand.

Die Augen des Mädchens im Saal füllten sich wieder mit Leben, ehe sie erschöpft zu Boden sank.

„Sora, bring sie zurück in ihr Zimmer. Ich bereite in der Zwischenzeit alles vor."

Hellblaue Augen ruhten auf Hitomis erschöpfter Gestalt und näherten sich ihr schließlich zögernd. „Komm mit…", sprach sie leise und reichte ihr die Hand.

Hitomi hob langsam den Kopf, die Szenerie schien ihr zu entgleiten und allmählich zu verschwimmen. Unheimliche Kopfschmerzen machten sich breit und ließen sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Sie legte ihre Hand in Soras und zog sich an ihr hoch, um ihr schließlich aus dem Saal hinaus in Richtung ihres Zimmers zu folgen.

Dort angekommen ließ sie sich erleichtert auf der schmalen Pritsche nieder und atmete tief ein und aus.

„Hast du Kopfschmerzen?", fragte Sora besorgt und sah sie lange an.

Hitomi blickte auf und nickte leicht. „Ja, ein wenig."

Sora trat daraufhin näher an sie heran und begann vorsichtig, ihre Schläfen zu massieren. Augenblicklich entspannte sich Hitomis Gesichtsausdruck und sie lehnte sich erleichtert in Soras zarte Hände.

„Es geht bald wieder vorbei. Diese Visionen sind unheimlich anstrengend und verlangen deinem Körper eine Menge ab."

Soras ruhige Stimme wirkte fast ein wenig einschläfernd auf Hitomi und die sanfte Massage tat ihr übriges.

Eigentlich wollte sie Sora noch einiges an Fragen stellen, doch das Verlangen glitt nach und nach in den Hintergrund, als Hitomi in einen tiefen und ruhigen Schlaf sank.

Sora massierte noch eine Weile weiter und ließ dann schließlich von ihr ab. Sie setzte sich auf die Kante der Pritsche und beobachtete die Frau noch eine Weile.

Sie wusste, was General Folken mit ihr vorhatte. Und Sora hatte Mitleid mit ihr.

Fast ihr gesamtes Leben war sie schon an der Seite des Generals, der ihr vor vielen Jahren genau dieses gerettet hatte.

Trotzdem fiel es ihr manchmal schwer, seine Beweggründe zu verstehen.

Leise seufzend sah sie aus dem Fenster.

Die Nacht wich langsam dem Morgengrauen, die ersten rosafarbenen Streifen bildeten sich am Horizont. Diese Zeit am Morgen war ihr die liebste, denn sie war auch gleichzeitig die Stillste.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Hitomi verließ sie schließlich deren Zimmer und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu ihrem General.

* * *

Allen lief in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Serena war wieder in den Händen der Zaibacher, also konnte er seine Sorgen niemandem erzählen.

Der General hat Hitomi mitgenommen. Das ging Allen nicht in den Kopf. Was hatte er mit ihr vor?  
Als Mina an diesem Morgen vor seiner Tür stand, wusste er nicht, was sie von ihm wollte.

Und als sie ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählte, traute er seinen Ohren kaum.

An diesem Mädchen war nichts besonderes, abgesehen von ihrer Schönheit. Aber er glaubte kaum, dass sich der Zaibacher General davon beeindrucken ließ. Geschweige denn, dass er deswegen ein halbes Vermögen zahlen würde. Also, was war an ihr, dass er sie unbedingt haben musste?

Mina hatte ihm nicht verschwiegen, dass Folken schon seit längerer Zeit bei der roten Dame wegen Hitomi verhandelte.

Und was ihn noch mehr verwunderte, war Hitomis Beziehung zu den Abaharaki, die er nicht bemerkt hatte. Warum hatte sie einem von ihnen zur Flucht verholfen - und wie war ihm das entgangen?

Es musste in derselben Nacht passiert sein, als er mit seinen Männern sogar noch in ihrem Zimmer gewesen war.

Seine Händen zerrauften sein blondes, langes Haar. Frustration machte sich in ihm breit und das behagte ihm gar nicht. Wenn er etwas hasste, waren es Spielchen vor seinen Augen, von denen er nichts wusste.

Sie hatte ihn zum Narren gehalten. Von allen Möglichkeiten ausgerechnet sie.


	7. Chapter 7

Ihr General war noch ruhiger und abwesender als sonst. Das war Sora direkt aufgefallen, als sie die Kommandozentrale der fliegenden Festung betrat.

Er starrte aus dem Fenster und sah auf die Stadt unter ihnen.

„Bald wird dies alles nicht mehr sein…", murmelte er und schloss die Augen.

„General Folken. Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass dies der richtige Weg ist?"

Sora stellte sich neben ihn, ihre hellblauen Augen richteten sich auf sein müdes Gesicht und Sorge machte sich in ihnen breit.

Sie bemerkte die Augenringe und die erschöpften Gesichtszüge ihres Generals. Die letzten Monate waren auch für ihn hart gewesen, die wenigen Stunden an Schlaf konnten die der Arbeit bei weitem nicht ausgleichen.

Seine rostroten Augen senkten sich in die ihren. Ein schräges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er seine Hand an ihre Wangen legte.

„Wenn ich dich so anschaue, könnte ich die Entscheidung fast bereuen. Aber es muss geschehen. Gaia ist zu sehr der Gewalt verfallen, als dass die Menschen die Ordnung wieder herstellen könnten. Gaia muss brennen."

Tränen sammelten sich in Soras Augen, als er von ihr abließ und sich in Richtung des Raums der Hexer begab. Warum nur musste ihr General so leiden? Was hatte er getan, dass das Schicksal so grausam mit seiner Seele umging?

Sora wusste nicht, ob sie ihm folgen sollte, also blieb sie wartend in der Kommandozentrale zurück.

Als hinter ihr schnelle Schritte von klackenden Stiefeln erklangen, drehte sie sich erschrocken um.

„Da ist sie ja wieder. Das Liebchen des Generals…"

Diese eisige, hohe Stimme des Mannes jagte ihr jedes Mal erneut Schauer über den Rücken. Die Kälte in den roten Augen lähmte sie und ähnlich wie es Hitomi erging, konnte auch Soras Instinkt nichts mit diesem Wesen anfangen.

Äußerlich schien der Soldat ein Mann zu sein, doch Gesicht und Stimme ähnelten zu sehr dem einer Frau.

Dilandau trat vor sie und presste sie gegen die Glasscheibe.

„Zu gern würde ich in den Abgrund stoßen und dich dahin schicken, wo du hingehörst. Abschaum.", flüsterte der Soldat mit einem zynischen Grinsen im Gesicht und packte ihr Gesicht.

Sora schloss die Augen und erwiderte nichts. Sie hatte Angst – doch sie wusste auch, dass Dilandau ihr nichts tun konnte, solange sie unter General Folkens Schutz stand. Das wusste auch der Soldat und sie glaubte, dass dies genau der Grund war, warum er sie so häufig quälte.

„Kommandant Dilandau!", ertönte im Hintergrund eine bestimmte, aber dennoch unverkennbar sanfte männliche Stimme.

„… Jujuka. Was willst du? Du siehst, das ich gerade beschäftigt bin." Genervt ließ Dilandau von seinem Opfer ab und drehte sich in Richtung des Eindringlings.

„General Folken hat um unsere Anwesenheit beim Experiment mit dem Mädchen gebeten. Wir werden bereits von den Hexern erwartet." Jujuka senkte das Haupt und beugte sich ein wenig hinab.

Schrilles Lachen erfüllte den Raum.

„Schön, schön. Ich bin gespannt, was die Hexer für dieses Weib vorbereitet haben!"

Doch bevor er ging, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Sora um und lächelte böse.

„Das wird dir bestimmt gefallen, nicht? Noch ein Mädchen, das für Folkens Pläne durch die Hölle geschickt wird. Vielleicht mit ein wenig Glück auch wieder zurück? Wie viele Mädchen hat er bereits verloren? Zehn? Zwanzig?"

Sora sah zu Boden und musste die erneut aufsteigenden Tränen gewaltsam unterdrücken.

„Diese Frau ist die Richtige. Das wissen sowohl General Folken, als auch ich. Es hat lange gedauert, sie zu finden und noch länger um sie zu bekommen.", flüsterte sie ergeben.

Die einzige Antwort die sie bekam, war ein lautes Lachen und das Klacken der Stiefel, die sich nun langsam von ihr und der Kommandozentrale entfernten.

Nun ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Ihre Gedanken gingen zu den zahlreichen Mädchen vor Hitomi zurück, die bereits für die Pläne ihres Generals ihr Leben oder ihren gesunden Geist lassen mussten.

Sie betete darum, dass Hitomi wirklich die Richtige war und endlich diejenige, die diese Prozedur ohne Schäden durchhielt und nicht mit ihrem Leben bezahlen musste. 

* * *

Hitomi wurde durch einen lauten Schlag geweckt und durch Hände, die nach ihrem Körper griffen und sie grob von ihrer Pritsche rissen.

„Was… was soll das?!", rief sie erschrocken und versuchte sich aus den Griffen der Männer zu befreien.

„Komm mit und sei still!", fuhr sie einer der Männer an. Sie erstarrte, als sie in sein geisterhaft weißes Gesicht sah und in seine Augen, deren Iris' zweifarbig war.

„Wo bringt ihr mich hin?", verlangte sie zu wissen, als sie unsanft einige Gänge entlang gestoßen wurde. Wo war die Frau, die sie in den Schlaf massiert hatte? Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihr vertrauen konnte. Dass sie die Einzige war, die in dieser Festung zumindest ein bisschen auf ihrer Seite stand.

Doch sie konnte Sora nirgendwo entdecken und das machte ihr unheimliche Angst. Von der starken und selbstbewussten Hitomi die sie eigentlich war, war im Moment nicht viel vorhanden.

Die fremde Umgebung, ihr Erlebnis mit dem General, die Vision und Escaflowne hatten sie aufgewühlt, verwirrt und verletzlich zurückgelassen.

Und sie wusste nicht, was die Zaibacher mit ihr vorhatten. Escaflowne brauchte eine Seele, das hatte ihr der General erklärt. Doch wozu war sie dann hier?

Die Soldaten stießen sie durch die Gänge, bis sie durch eine unscheinbare Tür in eine Art Labor eintraten. Hinter ihr fiel die Stahltür ins Schloss, die Endgültigkeit ihrer Situation wurde ihr dadurch erst wieder richtig bewusst.

Ihre Knie begannen zu schlottern, doch sie riss sich zusammen. Panik half ihr im Moment nichts und sie sah sich stattdessen im Raum um.

Weitere Männer befanden sich darin. Sie trugen lange, schwarze Mäntel, die ihre kompletten Körper bis zum Kinn verhüllten. Die meisten waren glatzköpfig und sahen schon recht alt aus. Zwischen ihnen stand der General und weiter am Rand der Soldat in der roten Rüstung, der ihr und Sora schon begegnet war.

Er schenkte ihr ein bösartiges, schiefes Lächeln und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis ein dünnes Rinnsal an rotem Blut an seinem Kinn entlang lief.

Dieser Soldat war eindeutig geisteskrank. Eine andere Erklärung fiel Hitomi für solch ein Verhalten nicht ein. Doch sie kam nicht dazu, sich weitere Gedanken darum zu machen, als Folken sich von den Männern abwandte und in ihre Richtung kam.

„Hitomi. Wir sind nun soweit. Jetzt wird sich zeigen, ob sich Escaflowne bei dir versteckt."

Er nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie zu einer Maschine, an der mehrere mit grünlicher Flüssigkeit gefüllte mannshohe Säulen angeschlossen waren.

„Was habt Ihr mit mir vor?", fragte sie leise und konnte nicht vermeiden, dass ihre Stimme leicht zittrig klang.

„Wir werden den Teil deiner Seele abspalten, der die Escaflowne beherbergt, und sie damit erwecken. Wir erhoffen dadurch, dass sie sich hier in unserer Festung materialisiert. Und dann kann das Schicksal endlich seinen Lauf nehmen und dieser Welt das schenken, was sie am meisten braucht."

Mit diesen Worten übergab er sie zwei Hexern, die sich an Hitomis Kleidern zu schaffen machten.  
„Moment, was macht Ihr? Lasst das!", rief Hitomi entsetzt, als sie ihr die Kleidung vom Leib rissen und sie bis auf ihre nackte Haut entblößten.

Panik ergriff sie und sie versuchte sich mit allem zu wehren was sie hatte, doch gegen diese Männer hatte sie keine Chance. Die Hexer stießen sie schließlich in Richtung einer Säule, die noch nicht mit dieser Flüssigkeit gefüllt war und betätigten an einer dazugehörigen Schaltkonsole einige Knöpfe, die eine Tür im Glas der Säule erscheinen ließen.

Hitomi ahnte böses, kämpfte gegen die eisernen Griffe der Männer an und begann zu schreien. Mitten in ihrem Kampf entdeckte sie Sora, die sich ganz im Hintergrund aufhielt und deren Gesicht tränenüberströmt zu ihr sah.

„Sora! Sora, bitte hilf mir!"

Doch diese senkte den Kopf und blickte zu Boden, als Hitomi von den Männern in die Säule gedrückt und die Tür geschlossen wurde.

Ihr brach das Herz, als sie sah, wie die Frau gegen die Wände der Säule schlug und verzweifelt das Glas zum Zerbersten bringen wollte. Das Gefäß begann sich langsam mit der grünen Flüssigkeit zu füllen.

Hitomi sah entsetzt nach unten und schlug immer verzweifelter gegen die Scheiben.

„Das kann doch nicht sein…", dachte sie schmerzerfüllt, als die Flüssigkeit ihren Hals und schließlich ihr Kinn erreichte. Sie fühlte sich an wie Wasser, aber gleichzeitig auch nicht. Es war warm und als ihr Mund die Nase bedeckt wurde, hielt sie instinktiv die Luft an.

Sie wusste, lange würde sie so nicht aushalten. Ihre Augen schlossen sich, schließlich war sie komplett in der Flüssigkeit gefangen und ihr ging langsam aber sicher der Sauerstoff aus.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen und erwartete schon irgendeine Art von Schmerz, der jedoch ausblieb. Hitomi fasste sich an den Hals und versuchte verzweifelt, den Reflex nach Luft zu schnappen zu unterdrücken, doch ihre Lungen schrien nach Sauerstoff und schienen zu bersten.

Instinktiv öffnete sich nun doch ihr Mund und die Flüssigkeit drang in sie ein. Als sie nach Luft rang, bemerkte sie etwas Seltsames. Sie konnte in diesem Wasser zwar nicht direkt atmen, aber ihre Lungen füllten sich langsam wieder mit dem ersehnten Sauerstoff. Wie war das möglich?

Durch die Flüssigkeit und das Glas hindurch nahm sie verschwommen war, wie die Männer mit den schwarzen Umhängen einige Knöpfe an der Maschinerie betätigten. Die Säulen um sie herum begannen langsam blau zu leuchten. Eine nach der anderen, bis sie bei ihr angelangt waren.

Und dann kam der Schmerz.

Sora vernahm selbst durch die Scheiben hindurch Hitomis gellenden Schrei und sah ihren Körper, der sich in der Flüssigkeit verkrampfte, als würde er unter Strom stehen.

Sie wandte sich von dem schrecklichen Bild ab und begann zu den höheren Mächten zu beten und ihr Lied zu singen, in der Hoffnung, wenigstens einen Teil ihrer Schmerzen nehmen zu können...

 _"Win chent a lotica_

 _En vai tu ri_

 _Si lo ta_

 _Fin dein a loluca_

 _Si katigura neuver_

 _Floreria for chesti_

 _Si entina..."_

* * *

Die rote Dame saß in ihrem Zimmer und blickte auf das Pendel in ihrer Hand. Ihre Gedanken glitten zu Hitomi, die jahrelang ihr kostbarster Schatz war.

Warum General Folken sie wohl unbedingt haben wollte? Auch ihr war nicht entgangen, dass dieses Mädchen, welches unter ihrer Fittiche zu einer wohlgeformten und begehrenswerten Frau herangewachsen war, etwas besonderes umgab.

Diese Aura war es, die die Männer magisch zu ihr hinzog. Früh hatte die rote Dame bemerkt, welches Potenzial in diesem Mädchen steckte und sie formte es sich, wie sie es brauchte. Hitomi war ein unbeschriebenes Blatt, als sie sie aus dem Kinderhaus mitnahm.

Damals hatte ihr die Mutter des Hauses den einzigen Schatz, den das Kind bei der Aufnahme bei sich trug, anvertraut. Wohlweislich hatte sie das Pendel vor Hitomi versteckt und über die Jahre war es für das Mädchen schließlich in Vergessenheit geraten.

Nur die rote Dame saß des Öfteren in ihrem Sessel und starrte auf das Pendel. Manchmal kam es ihr so vor, als hätte der rosa Stein so etwas wie Leben in sich. Die rosa Farbe schien sich in sich zu bewegen, sich zu dehnen, nur, um wieder erneut zu einer Einheit zu verschmelzen. Wenn sie es länger anschaute war es ihr auch, als würde er ihr eine Geschichte erzählen.

Allerdings beschlich sie beim Anblick des Anhängers nach längerer Zeit auch immer ein beklommenes Gefühl und ihr Herz wurde eng vor Einsamkeit. Woher dieses Gefühl kam, konnte sie sich allerdings beim besten Willen nicht erklären und sie schob es jedes Mal auf ihre langen Nächte und die wenigen Stunden Schlaf.

Völlig in ihren Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie zuerst gar nicht, dass sich der Anhänger langsam anfing zu bewegen. Sie hielt ihn an der Kette und sah nur aus dem Augenwinkel, dass das Pendel im Sekundentakt, fast wie ein Herzschlag, zu schwingen begann.

Erschrocken starrte sie auf die Kette und nahm nun das sanfte Leuchten im Inneren des Anhängers wahr. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde das Leuchten intensiver und strahlender, bis sich der Anhänger schließlich in ein gleißendes Blau verfärbte und verschwand.

Verdutzt blickte die rote Dame auf ihre leere Hand, in der sich zuvor die Kette samt Anhänger befand und konnte sich das Geschehene nicht erklären. 

* * *

Van und Fiore liefen nun schon seit geraumer Zeit geduckt in den Schatten der Gassen entlang. Sie kamen nur langsam vorwärts und Fiore befürchtete zwischenzeitlich schon, sie würden es nicht rechtzeitig zum vorhergesehenen Ort schaffen.

Die Sonne stand bereits tief am Himmel und tauchte die Stadt in ein sanftes Orange.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann sah besorgt hinauf, kurz dachte er in den Strahlen der tiefer sinkenden Sonne ein merkwürdiges Flimmern am Himmel zu bemerken. Scheinbar machte sich die Müdigkeit langsam bemerkbar und er schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf.

"Da vorne sind sie!", zischte Fiore vor ihm. "Bist du bereit?"

Van nickte entschlossen und starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen auf die Zaibacher Soldaten, die in Reih und Glied durch die Straßen von Pallas marschierten, als wären sie hier nicht zu Gast, sondern Zuhause.

Da wurde von Fiore grob gepackt und ein paar Meter vor den Soldaten auf die Straße gestoßen.

"Da ist der reudige Hund!", schrie er durch die Straße, packte Van an den Haaren und drückte ihn auf die Knie zu Boden.

Der führende Soldat gebat seiner Einheit, stehen zu bleiben und beobachtete das Schauspiel vor ihm interessiert.

"Ihr habt ein Kopfgeld auf diesen Mann ausgesetzt!" Fiore blickte mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf den Soldaten, stellte seinen Fuß auf den Rücken seines Gefangen und drückte ihn somit noch tiefer auf den Boden.

Van beugte sich und gab sich offensichtlich geschlagen. "Mieser Verräter!", zischte er durch zusammengepresste Zähne und spuckte vor sich auf den Boden.

Der Zaibacher Soldat schritt auf die beiden zu und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dann packte er Van am Kinn und zog seinen Kopf nach vorne, um ihn anzusehen.

"Gute Arbeit. Das hätte man so jemandem wie dir gar nicht zugetraut.", fügte er mit einem abschätzigen Blick auf die durchlöcherten und heruntergekommen Klamotten hinzu, die Fiore trug und ließ von Van ab. Er bedeutete dreien seiner Männer, den Mann vor ihm auf den Boden in Gewahrsam zu nehmen.

"Was ist mit meiner Belohnung?", fragte Fiore unwirsch und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Der Zaibacher holte einen klimpernden Beutel aus den einer Tasche und warf ihn vor Fiore zu Boden.

"Das sollte genügen. Und nun verzieh dich, bevor ichs mir anders überlege und dich aus dem Weg räume."

Schnell schnappte sich Fiore den Beutel und verzog sich in eine der nächstgelegenen dunklen Gassen. Aus den Schatten heraus verfolgte er ungläubig, wie die Soldaten ihnen das Schauspiel ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken abnahmen.

Glaubten sie ernsthaft, dass sich Van wirklich so leicht abführen lassen würde? Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Schwachköpfe.

Van wehrte sich unterdessen nur geringfügig, als er in den Reihen der Zaibacher in Richtung seines Zielortes befördert wurde. Das ging bis jetzt alles fast zu leicht und er war ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass die Zaibacher ihn scheinbar so falsch einschätzten.

Die Dolche in seinen Stiefeln schienen die Soldaten ebenfalls auszulachen, während sie sich immer weiter an den Rande Pallas' begaben und schließlich durch das Stadttor nach draußen gelangten.

Vor den Toren stand ein kleines Flugschiff, dass scheinbar auf die Zaibacher wartete.

"Nehmt ihn mit rein und sperrt ihn in eine Kabine. Seht zu, dass er uns nicht entkommt!", befahl der Anführer der Truppe und begab sich im Flugschiff auf die Brücke.

Van wurde unterdessen von den drei Männern in eine Kabine geführt und nachdem der Soldat sich sicher war, dass das Fenster verschlossen war und auch sonst keine Gelegenheit des Entkommens bestand, wurde er hineingestoßen und die Tür von außen verschlossen.

Keine halbe Stunde später hob das Flugschiff ab und befand sich auf dem Weg zur fliegenden Festung.


	8. Chapter 8

Der Schmerz war überall. Er fraß sich durch ihre Muskeln, ihre Knochen, tief hinab in ihren Körper und ihre Seele. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde ihr ganzer Körper in sich zerfetzt und in Einzelteile zerrissen werden. Ihr Geist jedoch hielt standhaft an dem fest, was noch von ihr übrig zu sein schien.

Sie hatte nach einer Weile keine Kraft mehr um zu schreien und sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass ihr jemand helfen würde.

Ihre Muskeln zuckten, zogen sich zusammen, verkrampften sich. Das Blut pochte in ihren Ohren, ihre Kopfschmerzen schienen übermächtig.

Hitomi sehnte sich nach tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit, die ihr jedoch nicht vergönnt war.

In ihrem unbarmherzigen Kampf gegen die Schmerzen begleitete sie die ganze Zeit eine Melodie, die ihr mittlerweile bekannt war. Sie fühlte sich zu ihr hingezogen, denn sie klang sanft und warm und schien ihr jedes Mal einen Teil ihrer Schmerzen abzunehmen, wenn sie erklang.

Als diese noch unerträglicher wurden und sie dachte, sie müsse jetzt daran sterben, ließen sie urplötzlich drastisch nach und verschwanden nach einiger Zeit gänzlich.

Ihre Muskeln entspannten sich, der Blutkreislauf und ihr Herzschlag normalisierten sich. Doch ihr Geist fühlte sich leer an. Es war eine Leere, die sie noch nicht greifen konnte.

Sie bemerkte jedoch eine wohltuende Wärmequelle an ihrem Brustkorb, die zuvor nicht vorhanden war.

Langsam fing sie an, eine Fingerspitze nach der anderen zu bewegen – scheinbar war alles noch da und auch den Umständen entsprechend noch mehr oder weniger funktionstüchtig.

Hitomi blinzelte schwerfällig mit den Augen, das Bild war verschwommen, doch sie sah ein Leuchten an ihrer Brust, dass ihr nicht bekannt war. Kraftlos versuchte sie, ihren Arm zu heben. Doch sie war noch zu schwach.

 _„_ _Ich bin nun ein Teil von dir. Sorge dich nicht – Rettung naht."_ , ertönte da eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Das Licht an ihrer Brust begann schwach zu pulsieren.

* * *

Ihre Schreie waren schon lange verstummt, das Mädchen schwebte mit krampfendem Körper und scheinbar bewusstlos in der Säule. Die Aufspaltung fand nun in ihrem Innersten stand.

Sora war eine der wenigen, die sich noch im Raum befand. Seit Beginn des Experiments waren bereits einige Stunden vergangen. Sie glaubte fast nicht mehr an ein Wunder, als in der leuchtenden Flüssigkeit plötzlich noch eine andere Lichtquelle hinzukam.

Verwirrt trat sie näher heran und beobachtete, wie sich eine Kette am Hals des Mädchens materialisierte. Soras Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und sie lief schnell hinaus, um ihren General zu holen.

„General Folken!", rief sie laut, als sie in einen angrenzenden Raum des Labors kam, in dem sie ihn und die Hexer vermutete.

„Sora, was ist los?", fragte er verwundert, während sie auf ihn zueilte.

„Schnell, das Mädchen! Etwas geschieht mit ihr!"

Seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und er lief flotten Schrittes an ihr vorbei, hinüber in das Labor, die Augen glänzend mit Hoffnung. Hoffnung, die er schon fast aufgegeben hatte.

Als er schließlich vor dem Mädchen stand und die pulsierende Kette an ihrem Hals bemerkte, begann er zu lächeln.

„Endlich… endlich ist es soweit. Die Escaflowne wird sich uns schon bald zeigen!"

Sora hatte zu ihm aufgeschlossen und sah ihn zweifelnd an. Der Pulsschlag der Kette stimmte mit dem eines Menschen überein. Aber hätte sich die Kampfmaschine nicht schon längst zeigen sollen?

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit war das kleine Zaibacher Flugschiff an der Festung angekommen und Van wurde dort in Gewahrsam genommen.

Während er durch die weiten Flure und Korridore gezerrt wurde und ab und zu einen Schlag kassierte, wenn er sich zu sehr entgegenstemmte, versuchte er sich so gut es ging so vieles wie möglich zu merken.

Dies mochte ihm später nützlich sein, wenn er, hoffentlich mit Hitomi im Schlepptau, flüchten musste.

Er wusste noch nichts davon, was gerade in einem der Labore vor sich ging, als sie durch dieses Abteil der Festung auf dem Weg zu den Zellen hindurchgingen. Allerdings bemerkte er die rege Geschäftigkeit der Soldaten und einiger Männer in langen, schwarzen Umhängen, die durch verschiedene Türen ein- und ausgingen.

Als er jedoch zufällig einen Satzfetzen aufschnappte, blieb er unvermittelt stehen, was einen weiteren Schlag in den Rücken zur Folge hatte. Seine Welt schien einen kurzen Moment aus den Ankern zu geraten.

„… Mädchen ist wohl wieder aufgewacht – die erste überhaupt! Aber Escaflowne ist noch nicht…"

Escaflowne? Mädchen?

Van brauchte nicht eins und eins zusammenzuzählen, um zu wissen, was hier gespielt wurde. Er musste handeln. Und zwar jetzt – bevor es endgültig zu spät war.

„Hey, geh weiter, nach mach schon!", schnauzte der Soldat hinter ihm gerade. Van senkte den Kopf, der Soldat rechts von ihm sah noch den zu einem schrägen Grinsen verzogenen Mundwinkel, bevor sich der Gefangene seines Griffes entriss und ihn mit einer geschickten Drehung kurzer Hand von den Beinen holte.

Der Kopf des Soldaten schlug gegen die Wand und die Welt verdunkelte sich um ihn herum.

Noch ehe seine Begleiter richtig mitbekamen was hier vor sich ging, wand sich Van geschickt aus deren Griffen, zog in derselben Bewegung seine beiden Dolche aus den Stiefeln und stürzte mit den Klingen voran auf die Soldaten.

Dunkelrotes Blut bespritze Vans Gesicht und Arm. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Durch den Tumult wurden bereits andere Soldaten alarmiert und rannten auf Van und den verbliebenen Zaibacher zu, um ihren Gefährten zur Hilfe zu eilen.

Van blendete alles um sich herum aus, sein Geist fixierte sich auf den Kampf und seinen unterdrückten Zorn auf diese Nation. Endlich konnte er zumindest ein wenig Rache ausüben. Ein tiefes Gefühl an Zufriedenheit durchströmte ihn, als er seine Dolche abwechselnd in die Körper der Soldaten stieß.

Sie fielen wie die Puppen. Es war viel zu einfach. Sein Lächeln wurde grimmig und er fühlte sich unterfordert. Wie konnte Zaibach ganze Länder unterjochen und niedermetzeln, wenn die Soldaten in dieser fliegenden Festung nicht mehr zu bieten hatten?

Bis jetzt kam er noch nicht mal ins Schwitzen.

Da bemerkte er aus dem Winkel etwas rotes, das auf ihn zugestürmt kann. In einer Drehung brachte er den letzten Soldaten vor ihm zur Strecke und richtete seine Konzentration auf den silberhaarigen Mann vor ihm.

Blutrote Augen und ein hasserfülltes Grinsen kamen ihm entgegen. Seine zwei Dolche würden ihm bei diesem Gegner nicht weiterhelfen. Er duckte sich unter dem rasanten Angriff seines Gegners hinweg, steckte seine Dolche in einer raschen Bewegung in seine Stiefel und schnappte sich im selben Atemzug das Schwert eines Zaibacher Soldaten.

Das Gewicht des Schwertes war im ersten Moment ungewohnt – er hatte schon sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr mit einem Schwert gekämpft und seine beiden Dolche waren ihm bislang sehr gute Partner gewesen.

Da spürte er einen verdächtigen Luftzug hinter sich und spürte die entstehende Kraft.

Ungläubig weiteten sich seine Augen in Schock, als ihn bereits eine Druckwelle gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand schleuderte. Sein Atem wich ihm aus den Lungen und kurzzeitig tanzten Sterne vor seinen Augen.

„Magie?", dachte er. Dann erfüllte ein schwaches halbseitiges Lächeln sein Gesicht und er spuckte das angesammelte Blut in seinem Mund auf den Boden. „Na gut. Kannst du haben."

Mit diesem Gedanken stieß er sich von der Wand ab und richtete das Schwert nach vorne auf seinen Gegner. Van kanalisierte seine Magie in das Schwert und stürmte mit einer Druckwelle auf den roten Soldaten zu.

Dieser konnte seinen Angriff gerade noch rechtzeitig abblocken. Scheinbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, jemandem gegenüber zu stehen, der ebenfalls die Magie im Blut hatte.

Sie tauschten ein paar schnelle, harte Schwertstreiche aus und kamen schließlich keuchend zum Stehen.

„Endlich jemand, der meiner würdig ist.", rief der silberhaarige Soldat mit einer unheimlich hohen Stimme und fing erneut an, Van zu attackieren. Dieser konterte die harten Schläge geschickt und brach dann in einem günstigen Moment durch die Deckung des Mannes.

Vans Schwert streifte in diesem Zug die Seite des Soldaten, rotes Blut befleckte die Rüstung und den Boden unter ihnen.

Van wollte gerade wieder ausholen und die Chance nutzen, als er eine warme und sanfte Stimme vernahm.

 _„_ _Du musst dich beeilen… sie hat nicht mehr viel Zeit. Komm!"_

Eigentlich kannte er die Stimme nicht, wusste nicht woher sie kam. Doch er spürte die Dringlichkeit und entschloss sich, ihr zu Glauben zu schenken.

Der Abaharaki schleuderte seinen unvorbereiteten Gegner mit einer weiteren Druckwelle mehrere Meter von sich gegen weitere heraneilende Soldaten und hetzte zu dem Raum, zu dem ihm die Stimme hinzog.

Van riss die Tür hinter sich zu und verschmolz mit seiner Magie Stahl in Stahl um die Tür verschlossen zu halten. Allerdings merkte er langsam wie ausgelaugt und müde er wurde. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Macht auf einmal verwenden müssen und war die Anstrengung nicht mehr gewohnt.

Er blinzelte kurz angestrengt und erstarrte, als er den Mann vor sich erblickte, der vor einer Säule stand und sich gerade in seine Richtung umdrehte.

„Bruder…"

* * *

Hitomi schwebte noch immer in der Flüssigkeit und sah den General und Sora vor sich stehen, die heftig diskutierten.

Sie verstand nicht alles, nur gelegentlich drangen Gesprächsfetzen zu ihr durch. Mehrere Male schnappte sie wieder den Namen Escaflowne auf. Doch ihr Geist war zu schwach und zu träge, um darüber nachzudenken und sie versank wieder in tiefes Nichts.

Nach einer Weile drang dumpfer Lärm zu ihr hindurch.

Ihre Augen öffneten sich einen Spalt und sie bemerkte, dass Sora nicht mehr hier war. Der General stand noch immer vor ihrer Säule und starrte sie an, eine unheimliche blaue Aura umgab eine Gestalt.

Das warme Pulsieren an ihrer Brust war noch immer da und es beruhigte sie ein wenig. Sie konnte sich noch immer nicht richtig bewegen, nur die Fingerspitzen und Fußzehen gehorchten ihrem Befehl.

Da bemerkte sie plötzlich eine Gestalt, die in den Raum stürmte.

Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie diesen Mann kannte. Und als er den Kopf hob, kam in ihrem Gedächtnis ein Fünkchen Wiedererkennen an.

Aber er konnte es nicht sein. Warum war er hier? Und wie?

Doch ehe sich ihr träger Geist intensiver mit diesen Fragen beschäftigen konnte, beobachtete sie, wie der schwarzhaarige Mann mit gezogenem Schwert auf den General zustürmte. Und sie vernahm dumpf den hasserfüllten und verzweifelten Kampfschrei.

Der Anhänger an ihrer Brust pulsierte schneller und wurde wärmer.

In ihrem Delirium nahm sie die Druckwellen war, die in dem Raum von den beiden Männern ausgingen und hin und her geschleudert wurden.

Eine der Druckwellen traf direkt die Säule, in der sie sich befand, und verursachte einen leichten Sprung im Glas.

Erneut versuchte sie, ihren Arm zu heben. Das war ihre Chance, aus diesem Gefäß zu entkommen – wenn sie nur etwas mehr Kraft hätte…

Just in diesem Moment traf eine weitere Druckwelle die Säule und das Glas zersprang.

* * *

Van war so in Rage und von Hass erfüllt, dass er die Gefäße mit der grünen Flüssigkeit nur am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung bemerkte – die Hitzigkeit des Kampfes mit seinem Bruder hatte ihn völlig eingenommen.

Erst als eine Säule durch eine seiner Druckwellen in Splitter zerrissen wurde, lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf. Das Labor wurde in ein Splittermeer verwandelt, Van umgab sich kurzfristig mit einem magischen Schutzschild, um sich vor den umherfliegenden größeren Glasscherben zu schützen.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn er sah, wie sein Bruder – der gerade einen weiteren Angriff ausführen wollte – von einem Glassplitter in die Schulter getroffen wurde und mit einem Schmerzensschrei zu Boden ging.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie eine Frau zusammen mit dem kompletten Inhalt in den Raum gespült wurde.

Als sein Blick zum Boden und zu der Frau glitt, die reglos inmitten der Scherben und dem grünen Saft lag, verharrte seine Welt für einen kurzen Moment in einer Schockstarre.

„Hitomi!"

Mit einem entsetzten Schrei rannte er auf sie zu und berührte vorsichtig ihre Schulter. Die Frau zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, mit leicht zitternder Hand legte er seine Hand an ihren Hals – ihr Pulsschlag war zwar schwach, aber noch vorhanden.

Erleichtert hob er sie vorsichtig aus den Splittern und merkte erst da, dass sie komplett nackt war.

Mit einem Auge behielt er seinen Bruder im Blick, der jedoch noch immer reglos da lag.

„Nur wegen einer Wunde an der Schulter?", dachte Van einen kurzen Moment, ehe er sich auf die Suche nach etwas machte, um die Frau zu bedecken.

Sein Gehör nahm den Lärm wahr, der vom Gang außen hereindrang und als er kurz zur Tür sah, fiel ihm auf, dass mächtig daran gearbeitete wurde, wieder hier hereinzukommen. Fluchend packte er einen schwarzen Mantel, der ihm zufällig über den Weg lief und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit zur Flucht.

Das Labor verfügte über keinerlei Fenster, er vermutete jedoch durch seinen kurzen Rundgang mit den Zaibacher Soldaten, dass eine Wand des Labors auch gleichzeitig eine Außenwand der Festung sein könnte.

Während seine Gedanken sich förmlich überschlugen und sein Blut immer mehr Adrenalin durch seine Adern pumpte, je lauter der Lärm außen wurde, hüllte er die immer noch bewusstlose Frau schnell in den Mantel.

Van wusste, um hier rauszukommen musste er die Wand irgendwie durchbrechen. Alleine hätte er es leicht mit den Soldaten außen aufgenommen, doch mit Hitomi in den Armen war das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Den Gedanken, dass er seine Magie schon bis zum Anschlag verwendet hatte und eigentlich nicht mehr in der Lage war noch mehr anzuzapfen ohne die Konsequenzen zu tragen, verdrängte er ganz weit nach hinten.

Die Hintergrundgeräusche ausblendend und darauf hoffend, dass die Tür noch einige Momente hielt, hüllte er sich und die Frau wieder in einen hoffentlich ausreichenden Schild, ehe er seine Konzentration Richtung Laborwand richtete, die mit etwas Glück auch die Außenwand der Festung war.

Van fühlte die Magie in sich aufbegehren und versuchte sie zu kanalisieren.

Unbemerkt von ihm kam der General indessen wieder zu Bewusstsein und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Normalerweise hätte ihn so ein Glassplitter nicht einfach ausknocken dürfen, er spürte jedoch die Anstrengung vom Einsatz der Magie, die er schon bei der Frau versucht hatte anzuwenden, um Escaflowne zu beschwören – und dann noch der harte Kampf mit seinem Bruder.

Beim Gedanken an Van verdunkelten sich seine Gesichtszüge und er sah sich um.

Da vorne stand er, das Mädchen in den Armen, das Folken benötigte. Unter Einsatz aller ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Kräfte, stemmte er sich auf seine wackligen Beine.

In der Zwischenzeit merkte Van, dass seine Magie nicht reichen würde, kleine Schweißtropfen perlten an seinem Gesicht entlang.

Seine Augen waren vor Anstrengung zusammen gekniffen, so entging ihm auch, dass unter dem schwarzen Mantel Hitomis ein warmes, rosa Licht anfing zu pulsieren. Das Licht begann, ihn langsam zu umhüllen. In seiner Konzentration nahm er nur wahr, dass seine Magie auf einmal um einiges mächtiger wurde, als noch einen Moment zuvor.

Erstaunt bündelte er seine ganze, neue Macht und entfesselte sie in Richtung der Labormauer.

Folken schaffte es gerade noch, sich hinter eine der großen Maschinen zu werfen, als die Außenwand durch Vans Magie explodierte und zerriss.

Der General war zu langsam gewesen, um seinen Bruder aufzuhalten. Tiefer, allumfassender Hass erfüllte ihn, als er seinem Feind hilflos zusehen musste, wie er einfach vom Rand der Festung in die Tiefe sprang und das Mädchen mit sich nahm.


	9. Chapter 9

Der freie Fall und der heftige Wind, der um seinen Körper und seine schwarzen Haare peitschte, war für ihn nichts Neues.

Neu für ihn war aber das zusätzliche Gewicht, dass seinen Fall gen Erde auf ihm unbekannte Weise beschleunigte.

Als er die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit aus der fliegenden Festung schuf die ihm in den Sinn kam, war ihm nicht klar gewesen, wie erschöpft und ausgelaugt er nach den ganzen Kämpfen und insbesondere der Nutzung seiner Magie war.

Nun fiel er also mit der Frau in seinen Armen hinab Richtung Erdboden und versuchte seit ein paar Sekunden vergeblich seine Flügel zu beschwören. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass seine Energiereserven wirklich kurz vor knapp waren. Innerlich verfluchte er sich für seine Dummheit.

Wieder versuchte er verzweifelt, seine Flügel zum Vorschein zu bringen – und endlich gelang es ihm mit einem kurzen Aufschrei des Schmerzes.

Einige Momente trudelte er ohne Kontrolle in den Luftströmen und verstärkte seinen Griff um die junge Frau, um sie nicht versehentlich fallen zu lassen.

Er konzentrierte sich kurz auf den Wind und die Strömung, ehe er seine Flügel danach ausrichtete und nun in angepasstem Tempo Richtung Pallas flog.

Van hatte sich mit Fiore in einem Waldstück einen Tagesritt von Pallas entfernt verabredet. Wenn er natürlich gewusst hätte, wie nah die fliegende Festung eigentlich an der Hauptstadt Asturias war, hätte er sich das schenken können. Aber wer konnte das schon ahnen?

Er verlagerte das Gewicht in seinen Armen und erlaubte sich einen kurzen Blick auf die immer noch bewusstlose Frau. „Hitomi", verbesserte er sich gedanklich.

Während des Fluges konnte er nicht umhin, ihre feinen Gesichtszüge zu bewundern und hoffte, dass sie nicht gerade jetzt aufwachte. Seine Flügel waren ihm unangenehm und er nutzte sie nur in aussichtslos erscheinenden Notsituationen, wie gerade eben. Nicht zuletzt, da das Beschwören auf der einen Seite ein Kraftakt und auf der anderen ein Schmerzfaktor war, dem er gerne aus dem Weg ging, wenn möglich.

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte auch jetzt noch das leichte Rinnsal an Blut auf seinem Rücken, das langsam über seine Seite Richtung Bauch floss. Und er spürte, dass er rasant an Kraft verlor.

Sie waren gerade mal gefühlt eine gute halbe Stunde unterwegs, die Nacht war sternenklar und der Wind schneidend kalt. Bald müsste er landen und einen Unterschlupf suchen, denn den Weg bis zum Treffpunkt würde er unter diesen Umständen nicht schaffen.

Eine Weile hielt er nach einer geeigneten Stelle Ausschau, bis er merkte, dass seine Flügel begannen zu zittern. Es wurde immer schwieriger, sie zu kontrollieren und letztendlich war es nur seinem eisernen Willen zu verdanken, dass er mit seiner wertvollen Fracht einigermaßen unbeschadet in einer kleinen Waldlichtung landen konnte.

Seine Arme wurden von ein paar mehr Schrammen geziert als zuvor und an seiner Wange klaffte eine Wunde von einer unfreiwilligen Konfrontation mit einem unwilligen Ast.

Und er war müde. So verdammt müde.

Das Letzte was er bewusst wahrnahm, bevor ihn eine sanfte Schwärze einhüllte, war der Schmerz seiner sich zurückziehenden Flügel und grüne Augen, die ihn in den Schlaf begleiteten.

* * *

Hitomi spürte zwar den schneidenden Wind und die Kälte, die sie umgab. Als das Glas zersprang und sie so abrupt aus der Flüssigkeit geschleudert wurde, hatte sie das Bewusstsein verloren. Ihr Geist war so tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein gefangen, dass es ihr noch immer nicht gelang, diese Bewusstlosigkeit zu durchbrechen.

Sie spürte die Wärme und den männlichen Körper, gegen den sie gedrückt wurde und fragte sich, wer er war und noch besser, wo er sie hin brachte. War es der schwarzhaarige Mann, den sie vorhin noch im Labor gesehen hatte?

Hitomi fühlte auch den Anhänger, der an ihrer Brust ruhte. Woher er wohl kam und was er war? Und wer war diese Stimme gewesen, die ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass Rettung nahte?

Während sie so ihren Gedanken nachhing, fühlte sie, dass sich die Richtung des Windes änderte. Sie fragte sich schon geraume Zeit, ob sie flog - doch das war sicher nur Einbildung. Wie sollte das auch möglich sein?

Doch ihr Geist war noch schwach, und so sank sie zurück in tiefe Dunkelheit.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit später - so kam es ihr zumindest vor - wurde sie von Ästen geweckt, die ihr unsanft ins Gesicht und um den Körper peitschten und einem ebenso unsanften Aufprall.

Schwerfällig versuchte sie ihre Lider zu öffnen.

Gerade in diesem Moment flog in ihrem Augenwinkel eine große, weiße Feder vorbei. Allerdings schenkte Hitomi ihr wenig Beachtung. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Mann, der sie auf dem Boden absetzte, ehe er zusammensackte und neben ihr ins Gras fiel.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr Blick auf die großen Federn, von reinstem Weiß, die um sie herum zu Boden fielen. Erstaunt streckte sie im Liegen einen Arm aus und versuchte, nach einer Feder zu greifen. Ihr Arm fühlte sich an wie Blei und gehorchte noch nicht ganz ihrem Befehl, doch nach einigen Versuchen schaffte sie es.

Ganz sacht berührten ihre Fingerspitzen die Feder und schlagartig verdunkelte sich ihre Welt und sie wurde in einen tiefen Sog gezogen.

* * *

 _Hitomi fand sich in einer Stadt wieder, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Das mochte nicht viel bedeuten, denn ihres Wissens nach war sie noch nie außerhalb Pallas' gewesen._

 _Neugierig sah sie sich um und bewunderte die Häuser mit den grünblauen Dachschindeln, belächelte das geschäftige Treiben in den Straßen und die fröhlich wirkenden Mienen der Stadtbewohner._

 _Sie wollte gerade ein paar Schritte gehen und die Stadt erkunden, als die Szenerie plötzlich endete._

 _Riesige Guymelefs schoben sich ins Bild, die Stadt stand in Flammen, um sie herum befand sich nur glühende Hitze._

 _Sie rannte, rannte um ihr Leben, ehe die Flammen von ihrem Körper Besitz ergreifen konnten. Sie kannte die Richtung nicht und folgte nur ihrem Instinkt._

 _Dieser führte sie viele Treppenstufen hinauf, bis sie schließlich vor einem Schloss stand. Es mochte einmal schön und einladend gewesen sein, doch jetzt stand auch dieses lichterloh in Flammen, das Gebäude stürzte nach und nach in sich zusammen. Ihre grünen Augen weiteten sich in Horror, als die Kampfmaschinen an ihr vorbei Richtung Schloss stampften, auf der Schulterplatte eines Riesen saß jemand, der ihr bekannt vorkam._

 _Das war der Zaibacher General! Und sein hasserfülltes Lächeln jagte ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken._

 _Jäh änderte sich das Bild und sie befand sich in dem Thronsaal, den sie schon einmal in einem Traum - das war es doch? - gesehen hatte._

 _Der General war es, der den Kopf des Mannes in der Hand hielt und vor ihr stand wieder der kleine Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren. Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht, das Schwert zitterte in seinen kleinen Händen und schien für seinen Körper viel zu groß und zu schwer._

 _"Ich werde sie rächen. Ich werde sie alle rächen! Das schwöre ich dir, Bruder!"_

* * *

Mit einem tiefen Luftschnappen erwachte sie. Die nächtliche Dunkelheit um sie herum schien sie fast zu erdrücken, ihr Körper war schweißnass.

Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und wartete kurz, bis die tanzenden Sterne vor ihren Augen nachließen. Hitomi blinzelte vorsichtig und wollte sich mit ihrer linken Hand abstützen, die jedoch auf etwas Weiches traf. Erschrocken zog sie die Hand zurück und sah neben sich.

Dort lag noch immer der schwarzhaarige Mann und atmete tief und fest. Er schien zu schlafen und das Weiche, das sie gespürt hatte, waren seine Haare gewesen. Also war er es doch. Sie hatte sich in dem Labor nicht getäuscht - es war wirklich "ihr" Besucher gewesen. Der, der den Abaharaki angehörte.

Das würde auch mehr oder weniger seine Anwesenheit in der Zaibacher Festung erklären. Aber nicht, warum er den General angegriffen und sie gerettet hatte. Hatte er das? Oder ist sie nur ein weiteres Mal „entführt" worden?

Sie atmete tief ein und aus und setzte sich auf ihre Knie. Vorerst konnte sie sowieso nichts an der Situation ändern. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, wo sie sich genau befand.

Wenigstens gehorchte ihr Körper langsam wieder ihrem Befehl und ihre Ohren vernahmen ein gluckern und platschen, das von rechts kam.

Hitomi wandte den Kopf und sah einen kleinen Bach, der durch den Wald floss.

Der Gedanke an das kühle Nass trieb sie an, als sie auf allen Vieren in dessen Richtung kroch und schließlich einfach ihren kompletten Kopf in den Bach sinken ließ.

Kaltes Wasser umspülte ihre Haare und ihr Gesicht und schien auch noch den letzten Rest Benommenheit mit sich fortzuspülen. Nach ein paar Sekunden tauchte sie wieder auf und schnappte nach Luft. Wie schön wäre es jetzt, ein Bad zu nehmen und diesen merkwürdigen Traum zu vergessen.

Mit einem Blick nach hinten und den immer noch schlafenden Mann, entledigte sie sich ihrer Kleidung - erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie nur einen Mantel trug, von dem sie nicht wusste, wie er eigentlich an ihren Körper kam - und watete vorsichtig in den Bach, der an der tiefsten Stelle gerade so ihre Mitte verdeckte.

Als sie sich ins Wasser sinken ließ, konnte sie sich ein wohliges Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Sie wusch sich rasch und verweilte dann noch ein wenig.

Ihre Augen huschten immer wieder in Richtung Ufer. Doch der Schwarzhaarige schien nachwievor zu schlafen.

Nach einiger Überwindung kam sie wieder aus dem Wasser und warf sich den schwarzen Mantel über. Sie erkannte ihn als einen von den Hexern und bei dem Gedanken an die seltsamen Männer schüttelte es sie kurz.

Vorsichtig trat Hitomi näher an den Schlafenden heran und bemerkte erst jetzt die ganzen Schnitte an Armen und Beinen und die Wunde an der Wange.

Sie überkam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Warum hatte sie nicht schon früher genauer hingesehen? Kurz entschlossen riss sie einige Stofffetzen von dem Mantel ab und ging zurück zum Bach, um sie ins Wasser zu tauchen.

Anschließend schlich die junge Frau auf leisen Sohlen zurück und ließ sich neben dem Schwarzhaarigen nieder.

Als sie seine Wunden vorsichtig wusch, dachte sie darüber nach, wie seltsam es doch war, dass sie ihn unter solchen Umständen wiederfand.

Eigentlich hatte er eher sie gefunden. Was sie wieder zu der Frage brachte, was er in der Zaibacher Festung verloren hatte.

Gedankenverloren fiel ihr Blick auf den Anhänger. Zum ersten Mal betrachtete sie ihn genauer und nahm ihn zwischen die Finger. Er sah aus wie ein Pendel, ein rosa Stein befand sich in einer goldenen Fassung an einer schmalen Goldkette.

Wo kam er her?

 _"Ich bin ein Teil von dir. Ich sehe, was du siehst; fühle, was du fühlst. Bis der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, an dem du mich erweckst."_

Erschrocken ließ sie den Anhänger fallen und starrte auf das schwache, rosa Licht, das von ihm ausging.

Sie glaubte, ihn leicht pulsieren zu sehen. Doch ehe sie sich weiter Gedanken machen konnte, regte sich ihr Retter, oder was immer er auch war, neben ihr.

Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen drang aus seinen Lippen und er wandte langsam den Kopf zu ihrer Seite. Da er auf dem Bauch lag, war das ein etwas schwieriges Unterfangen, denn sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als sei er aus Stein.

Als sie aufstand und ging, wollte er protestieren, doch es kam nur ein müdes Krächzen aus seiner Kehle. Die verdammte Magie hatte ihn komplett ausgedörrt.

Van hörte das Rascheln von Blättern. Zu seinem Erstanuen flüchtete sie nicht, sondern war relativ schnell wieder an seiner Seite und drehte seinen Kopf etwas mehr zu sich. Sekunden später rann kühles Nass in seine Kehle und er schluckte gierig.

Danach versuchte er mühsam sich aufzurichten, endete jedoch auf den Knien in einem kurzen Hustenanfall.

Hitomi sah ihn mitleidig an.

"Ich glaube, du solltest noch etwas warten bevor du aufstehst. Brauchst du noch Wasser?", fragte sie schließlich leise. Van nickte stumm und verblieb auf den Knien, die Hände vor ihm auf den Boden abgestützt.

In der Tat wurde ihm schon wieder ein wenig schwarz vor Augen.

Sein Zustand ärgerte ihn, er wirkte ausgerechnet vor ihr wie ein erbärmlicher Schwächling. Doch im Moment konnte er nichts weiter tun, als zu warten, bis es ihm besser ging.

Schon war sie wieder neben ihm und gab ihm das kelchförmige Blatt, das ihr erlaubt hatte, ihm Wasser zu bringen. Er richtete sich vorsichtig auf bevor er trank und beobachtete sie dabei aus den Augenwinkeln.

Ihr Haar war nass, vereinzelte Wassertropfen perlten an ihrem Gesicht entlang und verirrten sich an ihrem Hals Richtung... nein. Dorthin schaute er jetzt gewiss nicht. Außerdem verdeckte der schwarze Mantel jegliche Sicht. Zum Glück.

Die junge Frau wartete ab und sah ihm zu, wie er langsam trank. Ihr entging sein Blick nicht, der an ihrem Gesicht entlang nach unten glitt, ehe er ruckartig wieder nach oben und schlussendlich nach vorne huschte.

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

"Danke.", flüsterte sie schließlich.

Verwirrt sah er sie an.

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du mit mir vorhast und warum du in der Fliegenden Festung warst…" fuhr sie fort und blickte zu Boden, "... aber du hast mich vor den Zaibachern gerettet. Dafür danke ich dir."

"Da gibt es nichts zu danken.", erwiderte er mit tiefer, noch leicht kratziger Stimme.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn unsicher an. Ihre grünen Augen bohrten sich in die seinen und er musste den Blick abwenden, um sich nicht zu verlieren.

"Wir müssen hier noch ein wenig verweilen, bis ich wieder bei Kräften bin.", erklärte er. "Danach treffen wir uns mit Fiore. Mal sehen, was wir dann mit dir anstellen."

Vorerst behielt er alles, was mit der Escaflowne zu tun hatte, für sich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel sie mitbekommen hatte und was sie diesbezüglich alles wusste, oder was ihr sein Bruder erzählt hatte. Und er war sich noch nicht sicher, welche Rolle sie bei der ganzen Sache eigentlich spielte. Aber das würden sie schon noch herausfinden.

Sie nickte nur und ließ sich im Gras nieder. Den Mantel fest um sich schlingend tat sie das einzig sinnvolle, was sie außer warten machen konnte - schlafen.

Van beobachtete sie kopfschüttelnd, eher er sich auf seinen Knien umdrehte und langsam auf den Rücken fallen ließ.

Eigentlich entsprach es überhaupt nicht seinem Naturell, ungeschützt auf einer Lichtung zu schlafen, noch dazu mit jemandem, der von so großer Wichtigkeit war.

Doch er war noch immer sehr geschlaucht und die Müdigkeit zerrte so lange an ihm, bis er schließlich nachgab und ebenfalls erschöpft die Augen schloss.

* * *

"Die Zaibacher Festung befindet sich über Pallas? Und sie wurde angegriffen?!", rief Allen erbost und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

Seine Soldaten hatten ihm gerade Meldung gemacht über die Vorkommnisse bei den Verbündeten. Eigentlich fiel ihm nur eine Organisation ein, die das wagen würde.

"Diese verdammten Abaharaki. Wenn ich einen von denen in meine Finger bekomme, gnade ihm Gaia selbst."

Sein Weinglas zerschlug an der Wand, die rote Flüssigkeit tropfte an der Holzvertäfelung entlang und sammelte sich in einer Pfütze am Boden.

Da klopfte es an der Tür.

"Herein!", rief er unwirsch und schickte den Soldaten im selben Atemzug hinaus.

"Ritter Allen."

Bei der sanften Frauenstimme zuckte er unweigerlich zusammen und er sah auf.

"Prinzessin Millerna. Was führt Euch hierher?", fragte er schließlich, als er auf sie zutrat und ihre Hand nahm, um deren Handrücken zu küssen.

"Ich habe gehört, was passiert ist. Wusstet Ihr, dass sich die Zaibacher Festung über unserer Hauptstadt befand?"

Die Prinzessin entzog ihm ihre Hand und sah ihn ernst an.

"Wir sollten uns eher darüber Gedanken machen, dass unsere Verbündeten in unserem Gebiet angegriffen wurden, verehrte Prinzessin.", erwiderte Allen erstaunt.

"Ihr habt Recht, verzeiht. Aber mich beunruhigt es, dass die Zaibacher scheinbar überall unbemerkt verweilen können. Was gibt Ihnen das Recht?"

Allen sah seine Prinzessin an. Sie benahm sich merkwürdig. Wenn der König diese Worte aus ihrem Mund hören würde, wäre er alles andere als erfreut.

Prinzessin Millerna hatte schon immer gern die Zaibacher Verbündeten und deren Motive hinterfragt. Das war ihrem Vater ein Dorn im Auge, als zukünftige Thronfolgerin war es jedoch ihr gutes Recht, auch in der Politik des Landes ein Wörtchen mitzureden.

Und dass sie die Zaibacher nicht sonderlich mochte, war kein Geheimnis. Trotzdem war der Ritter solche offenen Worte aus ihrem Mund nicht gewohnt.

"Nun gut, ich sollte Euch nicht weiter damit behelligen. Entschuldigt die Störung, Ritter Allen. An eurer Stelle würde ich jedoch zusehen, dass die Aufenthaltsorte unserer Verbündeten auch uns bekannt sind."

Mit diesen Worten nickte sie ihm kurz zu und verließ sein Audienzzimmer, über das er im Palast verfügte. Es war noch in den frühen Morgenstunden, die Sonne suchte sich gerade erst einen Weg hinter dem weiten Ozean und färbte den Himmel in ein zartes rosarot.

* * *

Prinzessin Millerna lief leichten Schrittes die Gänge im Schloss entlang. Sie wusste, dass sie Dryden davon erzählen musste.

Aber sie wusste noch nicht, ob sie das mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren konnte. Der reiche Kaufmann war ihr lieb und wichtig und nicht zu vergessen ihr Verlobter, aber sie wusste von dem Geheimnis, das er verbarg.

Und irgendwann würde es sie alle in große Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Sie blieb an einem der großen Fenster stehen und sah der Sonne zu, wie diese langsam den Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit der Nacht gewann und die Stadt - ihre Stadt, verbesserte sie sich - in ein zartes Licht hüllte.


	10. Chapter 10

Sie gaben schon ein seltsames Pärchen ab, als sie so durch den Wald liefen. Van mit zerfetztem Shirt, das vor getrocknetem Blut nur so starrte, den Körper voller Schrammen und Hitomi nur in einen Mantel gekleidet und ohne Schuhe.

Der Weg verlief bisher allerdings schweigend, denn jeder der beiden hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Die junge Frau war mittlerweile vollends davon überzeugt, dass der kleine Junge in ihren seltsamen Träumen eindeutig dieser Mann sein musste. Warum sie sich dessen so sicher war, konnte sie sich selbst nicht beantworten. Sie wusste es einfach.

Umso mehr schockierte es sie, dass der Zaibacher General augenscheinlich sein Bruder war. Wenn die Geschichten stimmten, die sie in ihrem Leben im Freudenhaus der Roten Dame mitbekommen hatte, war er es gewesen, der das Land Fanelia vor vielen Jahren dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hatte. Ihr Retter – oder was auch immer er war – musste also folglich der einzig noch lebende Nachkomme dieser Königsfamilie sein.

Sie schielte zu ihm hinüber. Der schwarzhaarige Mann stapfte still und in sich gekehrt neben ihr her, schob mit seinem Arm herabhängende Äste zur Seite und pflückte hier und da Früchte, von denen er ihr wortlos etwas abgab.

Im Freudenhaus hatte sie schon bemerkt, dass er ein Mann war, der nicht dem gewohnten asturianischen Schönheitsideal entsprach. Nicht wie etwa Ritter Allen, mit den langen blonden Haaren, den charismatischen blauen Augen und seinem zuvorkommenden Charme – wenn er es darauf ankommen ließ. Ihr Begleiter, dessen Namen sie noch immer nicht wusste, hatte eine raue und unnahbare Erscheinung. Seine verstrubbelten schwarzen Haare und die dunklen Augen, die jedes Mal wenn er den Kopf bewegte wieder von seinen Haaren verdeckt wurden, sowie sein dunkler Teint, der so ganz anders war als alles, was sie in Pallas bisher gesehen hatte, verliehen ihm eine gewisse Wildheit, die sie nicht ganz unberührt lies.

Sie hatte allerdings auch gemerkt, dass er im Umgang mit Frauen nicht viel Erfahrung genossen hatte. Oder sein Benehmen war ihm einfach schlichtweg egal.

Denn als sie ihm noch einmal seine Wunden säubern wollte, bevor sie ihren Weg aufnahmen, hatte er sie nur unwirsch beiseitegeschoben und irgendetwas Unverständliches in sich hinein gebrummelt. Und auch sonst war er nicht sonderlich darum bemüht zu erfahren, wie es ihr ging oder war um ihr Wohlergehen besorgt.

Der lange Weg durch den Wald hinterließ langsam Spuren an ihren nackten Füßen, die mittlerweile von Blasen und blutigen Striemen überzogen waren. Im Wald war es kühl und der lange Mantel sorgte nicht gerade für Wärme. Ihre Unterschenkel spürte sie schon lange nicht mehr.

Doch sie wagte es nicht, ihm gegenüber zu jammern und so ertrug sie stumm die Schmerzen.

Schließlich hatte sie ihm höchstwahrscheinlich ihr Leben zu verdanken. Sie dachte an unwillkürlich an Sora. Eine mysteriöse Frau, mit der sie sich jedoch auf seltsame Weise verbunden fühlte.

Noch ihren Gedanken nachhängend, den Kopf gen Boden gerichtet, lief sie auf einmal wie gegen eine Wand und landete mit einem lauten Rumms auf ihrem Hintern.

„Autsch!"

Ihr empörter Ausruf entlockte Van ein leises, unterschwelliges Lachen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er vor ihr stehen geblieben war.

„Wir sind da. Steh auf.", sagte er leise und ging voran.

Sie schlang den Mantel wieder fester um sich und rappelte sich mühselig auf. Er hätte ihr wenigstens helfen können, wenn er sie schon zu Fall brachte.

„Ungehobelter Klotz.", brummte sie leise in sich hinein und humpelte ihm hinterher.

Als sie ihren Blick nach vorne richtete, erkannte sie einen Mann unter einem Baum am Rand der kleinen Lichtung, auf der sie sich nun befanden.

Erschrocken blieb sie stehen.

„Keine Sorge. Das ist Fiore – ein Freund von mir. Er wird dir nichts tun."

Die sanfte Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen beruhigte sie ein wenig und sie folgte ihm zögerlich in Richtung des Fremden.

„Van! Na endlich!", rief dieser und kam ihnen nervös entgegen. „Ihr seid spät dran. Wir dachten schon euch wäre etwas passiert, weil es so lange gedauert hat."

Hitomi trat nun leicht hinter Van hervor und musterte den Mann argwöhnisch. Er sah aus wie jemand, der auf der Straße lebt. Seine Kleidung teilweise zerrissen und dreckig und auch sonst hatte er kein gepflegtes Erscheinungsbild. Die hellbraunen Haare fielen ihm vollkommen zerzaust über die Schultern.

Doch seine grauen Augen, die sie nun ebenfalls musterten, sprachen eine andere Sprache.

„Ich bin Fiore.", begrüßte er sie und kam einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Hitomi.", antwortete sie mit fester Stimme und beugte dabei leicht ihren Oberkörper, ehe sie sich leicht lächelnd aufrichtete.

Sie beschloss, ihrem Begleiter und dessen Freund vorerst zu vertrauen und sich auf ihr Gefühl zu verlassen, dass er ihr nichts antun würde. Und sie wusste nun endlich, wie er hieß. Van…

* * *

Seichtes Sonnenlicht fiel in die ansonsten dunkle, etwas staubige Kabine, in der ein silberhaariger Mann wie ein eingesperrter Tiger immer im selben Muster auf und ablief.

Diese Magie.

Er war ihr nicht gewachsen gewesen.

Warum?

Die Hexer hatten ihm immer wieder eingeredet, er sei der mächtigste Soldat auf Gaia. Der einzige, der über Magie dieser Art verfügte.

Und nun war **er** aufgekreuzt. Dieser Abschaum und Anhänger der Abaharaki.

Seine Faust ballte sich, die Adern auf seinem Handrücken stachen hervor, die Haut um die Fingerknöchel färbte sich weiß.

Die Strafe des Generals für sein Versagen war hart gewesen. Nur, weil er und seine Leute sich hatten besiegen lassen, war der Eindringling ins Labor vorgedrungen und hatte sich die junge Frau, die scheinbar die Seele des Drachen in sich trug, geschnappt.

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei schlug er seine Faust gegen die Wand.

Der andere Arm hing schlaff herunter. Bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte man erkennen, dass die Schulter wohl ausgerenkt war.

Dunkelrotes Blut tropfte ihm vom Gesicht und seine Faust hatte einen leichten Abdruck in der Wand aus Stahl hinterlassen. Fieser Schmerz zuckte ihm durch die geschundene Hand, doch er ließ ihn nicht an sich heran. Was waren schon gebrochene Finger im Gegensatz zu seiner gebrochene Ehre.

Sie hatten ihn eingesperrt. Eingesperrt in diesen Raum, der nur schwach von vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen erhellt wurde und außer einer schmalen, von seinem Blut besudelten Pritsche nichts beherbergte.

Er musste noch einmal mit den Hexern sprechen. Bei ihrem Experiment war definitiv etwas schiefgelaufen. Das Blut, das sie in seinen Kreislauf gebracht hatten, musste verunreinigt gewesen sein.

Seine Magie war fehlbar. Das machte ihn auf eine Weise verwundbar, die er sich nicht gestatten konnte.

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto zorniger wurde er. Zähneknirschend richtete er diesen Zorn gegen den schwarzhaarigen Mann, den der General seinen Bruder nannte.

Nur wenige wussten von ihm und Dilandau schätzte sich glücklich, dass er zu diesem eingeweihten Kreis zählen durfte.

Sie wussten, er war nur ein Experiment. Ein gefährliches und dunkles Experiment, das noch nicht gänzlich vollendet war.

Sein Körper war zweigeteilt, beherbergte zwei Seelen. Er war weder weiblich, noch männlich. Er war ein Wesen ohne Geschlecht, von den Zaibachern Hexern geschaffen. Ihm fehlten jegliche Art von positiven Gefühlen. Dilandau empfand kein Glück. Er kannte nicht das Gefühl von Freundschaft, von Liebe, von Kameradschaft. Dieser Mann empfand nur Zorn, Hass und hatte eine Vorliebe für Gewalt und Brutalität. Grausamkeit war sein zweiter Vorname. Der Soldat hatte keine normalen menschlichen Bedürfnisse. Er empfand weder Hunger, noch Müdigkeit.

Er sollte die perfekte Waffe sein. Eine menschliche Waffe. Doch nun war er gescheitert – und zwar erbärmlich.

„Dieser sinnlose Abschaum…", flüsterte er hasserfüllt.

Das verhaltene Klopfen an seiner Kabinentür bemerkte er in seiner Rage nicht. Doch als sich die Tür langsam öffnete, hob er den Kopf.

„Jujuka. Warum haben sie dich geschickt?", zischte er misslaunig.

„Kommandant Dilandau! Die Hexer müssen Euch noch einmal in den Schlaf schicken. Sie wollen Eure Magie verstärken und Euren Körper noch weiter verbessern."

„Das sind doch wenigstens mal gute Neuigkeiten."

Seine blutroten Augen begannen zu leuchten. Das nächste Mal würde er diesen Mann zertreten wie einen Wurm. Er würde ihm alle Körperteile einzeln ausreißen und seine Schmerzensschreie würden seine neue Lieblingsmelodie sein.

Mit einem irren Grinsen im Gesicht stand er auf und folgte Jujuka aus dem Raum in Richtung der noch übrig gebliebenen Labore.

Der Bastard hatte bei seiner Flucht einen guten Teil der fliegenden Festung zerstört. Sie hatten nur Glück, dass er keine ernsthaften Schäden in der Technik verursacht hatte und die Festung noch immer flugtauglich war.

Als er mit Jujuka durch die schwach beleuchteten Gänge der Festung lief, hatte er nur noch die Gedanken an Rache im Kopf. Rache für seine Schmach und Niederlage. In seinem Geist ging er bereits die Szenerien durch, wie dieser Abschaum halb tot vor ihm um Gnade winseln würde. Oh, diese Genugtuung die ihn hierbei erfüllte.

Jujuka lief neben Dilandau und warf ihm ab und an traurige Seitenblicke zu. Der Mann, der eher einem Hund als einem Menschen ähnlich sah, verdammte die elenden Hexer dazu, was sie aus seinem Schützling gemacht hatten. Und er verflcuhte den Mann, der diese Experimente zuließ.

Dieser Ritter, der seine liebenswürdige Schwester für seinen eigenen Ruhm geopfert hatte. Er ballte seine Fäuste, als er an den Ritter des Himmels dachte.

„Allen Schezar…"

* * *

Die Prinzessin Asturias huschte leise durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Es war bereits später Abend, die Gänge waren von vereinzelten Fackeln erhellt, die nur geringfügig Licht spendeten.

Sie hatte ihre Gestalt in ein Gewand ihrer Bediensteten gehüllt, die Haare von einer Art Haube bedeckt. Wenn sie jemand bei ihren spätabendlichen „Ausflügen" entdeckte, würde sie in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten geraten.

So hielt Millerna den Kopf gesenkt, ihre Schritte waren plump und laut – ungleich ihrer normalen, sanften und wiegenden Schritte. Die Prinzessin näherte sich der Küche und den Hinterausgängen des Schlosses.

Das Glück war ihr hold, es war niemand der Bediensteten mehr zu sehen. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie durch die Gänge ihrer Quartiere und nahm den erstbesten Ausgang, den sie erreichte.

An der frischen Luft atmete sie tief ein und aus. Doch sie wagte es nicht, die Haube von ihren Haaren zu nehmen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Stadt.

Sie musste ihn sehen. Musste wissen, was passiert war. Sorge um Van erfüllte sie, diesen hitzköpfigen und stoischen Idioten, den sie über die Jahre in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte. Fiore hatte ihr mitgeteilt, was sie sich ausgedacht hatten und als sie die Nachricht über den Angriff auf die Festung der Zaibacher erhalten hatte, war ihr kurzzeitig die Luft weggeblieben.

Vans Auftrag lautete eigentlich, unbemerkt und schnell ohne großes Aufsehen zu handeln. Millerna hätte sich denken können, dass das nicht gerade Vans Naturell entsprach.

Als sie an Drydens Haus ankam, klopfte sie dreimal in langen Abständen an die Tür und wartete dann geduldig. Das junge Katzenmädchen öffnete ihr die Tür und ließ sie schnell herein.

„Wir haben heute nicht mehr mit Euch gerechnet, Prinzessin Millerna.", flüsterte sie und verbeugte sich dann tief.

„Merle, lass das. Ich habe dir schon oft gesagt, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst. Und verbeugen brauchst du dich erst recht nicht.", wies Millerna sie leicht schimpfend zurecht und tätschelte ihren Kopf.

„Entschuldige…", wisperte diese leise. „Van und Fiore sind erst vor ein paar Stunden angekommen. Sie sind mit Dryden in der Küche."

Merle erwähnte kein Wort von der Frau, die die beiden mitgebracht hatten. Vom ersten Augenblick an, als Merle sie sah, war sie ihr verhasst gewesen. Wegen ihr war Van in unnütze Gefahr geraten und nur wegen ihr waren sie jetzt in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten.

Die Prinzessin bemerkte den kalten Unterton in der Stimme des Mädchens und wunderte sich kurz darüber, eilte dann jedoch in Richtung Küche. Van und Fiore fielen ihr zuerst ins Auge, sie hockten in Gedanken versunken am Esstisch. Am anderen Ende saß ihr Verlobter und wer das neben ihm war, wusste sie nicht. Interessiert fiel ihr Blick auf die junge Frau und sie musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie eins von Vans Shirts trug. Es war ihr natürlich viel zu groß und behelfsmäßig mit einer Kordel um ihren Oberkörper enger gemacht worden.

„Da seid ihr ja! Gott sei Dank ist dir nichts passiert, Van. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als mich die Nachricht gestern im Schloss erreicht hat.", redete sie munter drauf los und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte auf Vans Lippen, ehe er antwortete. „Es lief nicht alles nach Plan, aber wir haben es trotzdem geschafft. Millerna, neben Dryden sitzt Hitomi. Der Zaibacher General hatte sie entführt."

Die junge Frau wich ihrem Blick nicht aus, als sie sie musterte. „Du bist also der Grund für den ganzen Aufruhr." Millerna ging um den Tisch herum und blieb vor ihr stehen. „Woher kommst du?"

Sie hörte die Frage, doch Hitomi war müde. Sie war so unendlich müde.

Die lange Reise auf Fiores Karren war ungemütlich gewesen und ihr ganzer Körper, vor allem aber ihre geschundenen Füße, schmerzte.

Umso glücklicher war sie, als sie endlich in Pallas ankamen. Durch ein unterirdisches Tunnelsystem ähnlich dessen, das sie aus dem Haus der Roten Dame kannte, führte Fiore sie unter dem äußeren Teil Pallas' hindurch, bis sie im Händlerviertel angekommen waren.

Dort hatte sie zum ersten Mal das stille Katzenmädchen mit dem hasserfüllten Blick getroffen. Die blauen Augen des Mädchens hatten sie kalt gemustert, als sie ihr wortlos ein paar Kleidungsstücke und ein Paar abgenutzter Stiefel hingeworfen hatte.

Van war zwischenzeitlich bereits verschwunden, nachdem er eine innige Umarmung des Katzenmädchens über sich ergehen lassen musste. Hitomi beobachtete das Verhältnis der beiden mit verstecktem Interesse. Das Mädchen mit den pinken Haaren schien ihm sehr zugetan zu sein, doch was Van für sie empfand, war ihr noch nicht ganz klar. Sie wusste auch gar nicht, warum sie das eigentlich beschäftigte…

Suchend sah sie sich in dem kleinen Raum der Schenke um, in dem sie angekommen waren, allerdings fand sie nichts, hinter dem sie sich umziehen konnte. Fiore und Merle waren sowieso gerade in einer leisen Unterhaltung verwickelt, also entledigte sie sich des Mantels einfach an Ort und Stelle. Nacktheit machte ihr nach den langen Jahren im Haus der Roten Dame nichts mehr aus.

Da sie mit dem Rücken zu den beiden stand, bemerkte sie nicht, wie Fiore begann, sie anzustarren und dafür von Merle eine ordentliche Kopfnuss und ärgerliche Blicke kassierte.

Hitomi zog sich das kurze Kleid über – das ihr viel zu kurz war und gerade mal so das nötigste bedeckte. Auch sonst saß es viel zu eng, aber es war besser als nichts. Sie entschloss sich trotzdem, den Mantel wieder überzuziehen. Die Stiefel waren ebenfalls viel zu klein und sie zwängte nur mit Mühe ihre blutigen Füße hinein.

Mit leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht drehte sie sich zu den beiden um und bemerkte Fiores rotes Gesicht und die kleine Beule auf dem Kopf. Bei seinem Anblick musste sie trotz der Umstände kurz leise lachen. Dafür erntete sie noch mehr hasserfüllte Blicke von dem Katzenmädchen.

Sie verließen die Schenke über einen Hinterausgang und waren nach einigen, für Hitomi qualvollen, Minuten an einem etwas größeren Haus in einer Nebenstraße angekommen.

Hier hatte sie Dryden kennengelernt, der wohl so etwas wie der Geldgeber und strategische Kopf der Abaharaki war. Mehr wurde ihr nicht erzählt und sie wurde umgehend in ein heißes Bad gestopft – nicht, dass sie dagegen etwas einzuwenden hätte – und ein junges Mädchen, das wohl eine Bedienstete war, kümmerte sich um ihre Füße und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, wie man die junge Frau ohne Schuhe durch den Wald und die Tunnel schicken konnte, während sie vorsichtig einen Verband anlegte.

Das Mädchen hieß Adeley, hatte Hitomi nach kurzer Zeit herausgefunden, und war ebenfalls Mitglied der Abaharaki.

Und jetzt saß sie in der Küche an dem großen Esstisch, umringt von Männern, die sie wenig und gar nicht kannte und einem Katzenmädchen, das warum auch immer einen großen Groll gegen sie hegte. Als wäre das nicht schon genug, kam jetzt auch noch diese Frau daher, die sie ausfragen wollte.

Anstatt ihr zu antworten stand sie auf.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin wirklich erschöpft.", erwiderte sie und blickte zu Dryden. „Darf ich mich irgendwo zurückziehen, Dryden? Ich kann auch gerne auf einem Sofa im Wohnzimmer schlafen, das macht mir nichts aus."

Doch Dryden schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Eine junge Frau in meinem Haus schläft auf keinem Fall auf einem Sofa. Adeley zeigt dir ein Zimmer." Dankbar lächelte sie und folgte dem Mädchen durchs Haus.

Die Prinzessin blieb zurück, ihre Frage unbeantwortet. Sie wandte sich an Van und starrte ihn fragend an.

Dieser seufzte genervt. „Ich habe sie im Haus der Roten Dame kennengelernt. Mein Bruder hatte wider ihres Wissens großes Interesse an ihr und sie von dort „freigekauft". Die Zaibacher haben sie dann nackt in irgendeine Maschine gesteckt und wer weiß was mit ihr angestellt, bis ich dort angekommen bin…"

Millerna zog die Augenbrauen hoch und setzte sich.

„Das wird ja immer interessanter. Eine Maschine?" Ihr Blick ging zu Dryden, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie mit Hitomi vorhatten. Aber es ist ihr gutes Recht, sich nach den ganzen Strapazen erst einmal auszuruhen."

„Sie hat uns alle in Gefahr gebracht.", fauchte Merle aus dem Hintergrund. „Ist euch klar, dass wir jederzeit hier entdeckt werden könnten? Die Soldaten unter Schezars Kommando suchen seit gestern unentwegt nach Van. Sie wissen, dass er hinter dem Angriff auf die Festung steckt. Wir sind hier nicht mehr sicher! Und das alles nur wegen dieser… Hure!"

Ihre Stimme wurde schrill. Sie hatte Angst. Angst um die Sicherheit, die sie seit einiger Zeit hinter diesen Mauern von Drydens Haus gefunden hatten.

„Merle, ich verbiete mir diesen Ton. Wir haben keine Ahnung, was sie bei den Zaibachern erleiden musste. Im Gegenteil, ich muss ihr dankbar sein, dass sie mich Folken endlich einen Schritt näher gebracht hat!"

Vans Zurechtweisung traf sie schlimmer als eine schallende Ohrfeige. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und sie stürzte ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zimmer. Sie würde diese Frau umbringen, wenn auch nur einem von ihnen irgendetwas zustoßen würde…


End file.
